


Breakout One Shots

by darkdirtyalfa



Series: Breakout [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdirtyalfa/pseuds/darkdirtyalfa
Summary: Colección de One Shots que suceden luego de la historia principal "Breakout" que pueden encontrar aquí mismo.





	1. De el regaño de Shion

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo 
> 
> Pues así es como inauguramos los One Shots de Breakout. No sé cuántos vayan a ser, por el momento tengo dos escritos y un par más pensados. No pienso actualizar esto tan seguido como lo hice con la historia principal, pero de vez en cuando lo haré.
> 
> Si no tienen idea de lo que estoy hablando, vayan a mi profile y lean primero Breakout, que es la historia principal. 
> 
> Este one shot es la versión light, en Wattpad y AO3 pueden leer la versión M. Espero que les guste, es una escena cortita, pero que la verdad me hizo gracia. En general espero que los One Shots que voy a publicar sean relajados y con humor, aunque claro, eso ya dependerá de lo que quieran las musas.
> 
> Un saludo y espero que les guste.
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

  
—¿Te dijo para qué quiere vernos? —le preguntó Alfa a Saga mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y se arreglaba los tacones que llevaba puestos.   
—Algo que tiene que ver con los renegados, los abogados, y probablemente con el tema "boda".   
—Oh.  
—Oh.   
—¿Si me veo así de bien crees que lo distraiga un poco? —preguntó la chica mientras le señalaba su atuendo, que consistía en otro de esos vestiditos veraniegos a los cuales Saga se había aficionado luego de su viaje por Suiza.   
—Espero que tus encantos no lo encanten a él, porque sería muy creepy. En fin. ¿Lista?   
Alfa asintió y entonces Saga abrió un portal que los llevó al Templo Principal. Esperaron fuera mientras los anunciaban, y un guardia regresó diciéndoles que podían pasar hasta el despacho de Shion. Saga guió el camino, y poco después se encontraron frente a la puerta cerrada. Saga llamó y escucharon la voz de Shion diciéndoles que podían pasar. Ambos entraron.   
—Me alegra que vinieran tan pronto. Tomen asiento —y les señaló uno de los sillones, mientras él mismo iba a otro y se sentaba.   
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Saga.  
—No. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ustedes dos se casaron por el civil en Suiza. ¿Cierto?  
Ambos asintieron.  
—Y para poder casarse por el civil en Suiza debieron entregar algunos papeles, que, seguramente estaban guardados dentro del Santuario y que tuvieron que salir de aquí sin autorización oficial y, además, por medio de dos personas que se prestaron a ayudarlos. ¿Cierto?   
Ambos volvieron a asentir.   
—Los papeles pueden salir del Santuario, y si querían una boda civil en Suiza, había maneras perfectamente aceptables de sacar los papeles para que lo hicieran. En cambio le pidieron a Milo que les mandara esos papeles. Y para que Milo los pudiera sacar, una de nuestras secretarias lo tuvo que ayudar. ¿Entienden a lo que quiero llegar?   
—A que estuvo mal que sacáramos esos papeles sin autorización y sin tu consentimiento —contestó Saga.  
—El protocolo oficial indica que deberían pedir el permiso y la bendición de Atenea y la mía antes de casarse. No les íbamos a decir que no. Por respeto a sus cargos, al Santuario y a la misma Diosa debieron hacerlo también.   
—Lo entendemos, pero no era momento para celebraciones y no queríamos esperar. Y a fin de cuentas nos terminó ayudando —contestó el de Géminis.   
—Ese no es el punto, Saga, y lo sabes. Eres un Santo Dorado, no alguien que va por la vida saltándose reglas. Sus amigas ya lo saben, toda la orden Dorada también. La ceremonia del Santuario se celebrará pronto. Por el momento no es necesario que le vayan gritando a los cuatro vientos que se casaron en Suiza.   
—¿No vaya a ser que alguien más quiera seguir nuestro mal ejemplo? —protestó Saga y Alfa le tomó la mano. —¿Es en serio?   
—No veo a nadie bromeando por aquí. Ahora, tengo que ir abajo a hablar con algunos abogados sobre lo sucedido con los renegados y con lo que va a suceder con los que vamos a deportar. Mientras, ustedes van a quedarse aquí y van a firmar los papeles que están sobre mi escritorio. Más burocracia concerniente a la burocracia que tuvo que hacer Suiza para casarlos, las disculpas que el Santuario da en nombre de ustedes y demás parafernalia del caso. Porque sí, este asunto llega también a ese país y a las personas que aceptaron casarlos. Su matrimonio va a seguir siendo oficial, no deben preocuparse por eso, pero las relaciones entre el Santuario y Suiza deben ser reparadas. En un rato subirá algún otro abogado por esos papeles firmados. Espérenme aquí hasta que regrese.   
Shion se levantó del sillón y Saga estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Alfa le apretó la mano y negó con la cabeza. Por fin Shion salió del despacho y los dejó solos. Saga se levantó del sillón, Alfa lo siguió con la mirada.   
—Más de una persona se metió en problemas por esto —dijo Alfa.  
—No son problemas muy graves de todos modos. Una carta de disculpa hacia Suiza y listo. Tampoco cometimos un crimen muy grave. Por supuesto le molesta a Shion, las cosas se deben de hacer como se deben de hacer —Saga caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó los papeles de encima. Se recargó contra el escritorio mientras los hojeaba. —Eso es justo lo que es esto —Saga levantó la mirada al notar que su esposa no le contestaba. La miró curioso. —¿Sucede algo?   
—¿Este también fue tu despacho cuando fuiste Patriarca?   
—Sí. Aunque en realidad siempre ha sido de Shion, mío nada más fue por 13 años. Está justo como Shion lo dejó, yo no le hice cambios. En realidad tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, Ares prefería pasarla en el Salón del Trono. Y... ¿por qué me estás viendo de esa manera?   
—Te estaba imaginando hace 15 años aquí. Anda, ve a sentarte ante el escritorio.   
—¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa bastante desconcertada.   
—Hazme caso y ve.   
Saga se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pedían, fue a sentarse en la silla de Shion ante el inmenso escritorio, los papeles que tenían que revisar aún entre sus manos. Alfa se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentada y se acercó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
—Y justo hoy dejé mi celular en casa. En fin. ¿Qué tenemos que firmar? —y con eso caminó hasta él, hizo que se separara un tanto del escritorio y se sentó en sus piernas, mientras miraba los papeles.   
Saga sonrió, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, le besó el hombro y se asomó a leer los papeles que ella sostenía. Les tomó un rato leer todo el documento y firmarlo, pero cuando terminaron lo dejaron sobre el escritorio. Alfa se recargó contra Saga mientras miraba a su alrededor.   
—¿Soy yo la única que se siente como en la secundaria cuando está esperando al director?   
—En esta situación, yo creo que sí, pero, si te sirve de algo, no es la primera vez que Shion me manda a esperarlo en su despacho por algo que hice... o dejé de hacer.   
—Súper —dijo Alfa son sarcasmo y se levantó.   
Revisó distraídamente los títulos de los libros que estaban en el librero a sus espaldas. Saga la miraba mientras jugaba con una pluma entre sus manos.   
—Esperarlo aquí es parte del castigo, ¿verdad?  
Saga asintió con la cabeza. Alfa volteó a verlo.   
—Te ves bien en ese escritorio. ¿Nunca hiciste nada sucio aquí?   
—¿En el despacho? No. Al menos yo no, Ares no sé. Pero repito que no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí.   
—Deberíamos remediar eso —contestó ella.  
Y de pronto escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Saga se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.  
—¿Sí?   
—Señor Saga, venimos por los papeles —escucharon una voz de hombre del otro lado de la puerta.   
Alfa evitó reírse, Saga suspiró resignado.  
—Adelante.  
La puerta del despacho se abrió y dos hombres de traje entraron al lugar. Saga tomó los papeles de encima del escritorio y levantó la mirada mientras los veía entrar. Ambos hombres se acercaron, uno le extendió la mano a modo de saludo, luego el otro. Hicieron lo mismo con Alfa.  
—¿Tiene los papeles listos? —preguntó el primer hombre.  
Saga asintió mientras los arreglaba. Ambos hombres tomaron asiento frente al escritorio.  
—Aquí están, firmados y listos —contestó el de Géminis maldiciendo mentalmente que ambos hombres se hubieran auto invitado a sentarse.   
—Déjeme revisarlos. ¿Ambos lo firmaron?   
—Así es —contestó entregándole los papeles al hombre.   
—Muy bien entonces. Estos papeles se van directo a Suiza, vía nuestro edificio burocrático. No fueron pocas las trabas legales que se tuvieron que saltar en ese país para hacer válido su matrimonio —dijo el otro hombre que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado mientras su compañero revisaba los documentos.   
—Estamos conscientes de eso —contestó Saga.   
—La buena noticia es que no volverá a ocurrir —dijo Alfa.  
—Esto es algo serio, señorita.   
—Todas las cosas que suceden en este Santuario y fuera de él son serias. Le reitero que no volverá a ocurrir —contestó igual de seria.   
—¿Les queda alguna duda sobre lo dicho en el documento? —preguntó el primer hombre, quien seguía revisando.  
—Ninguna.  
—¿Están de acuerdo con todo lo expresando en este?   
—Si no lo estuviéramos no lo hubiéramos firmado.   
—¿Quieren discutir algún detalle? ¿Algo que deseen cambiar?   
—No. Así está muy bien.   
—Faltó una firma suya justo aquí, la de su esposa sí está —dijo el hombre mostrándole una página a Saga y pasándole luego el documento.   
Saga lo tomó de inmediato, agarró la pluma a su lado y procedió a firmar en el espacio en blanco lo más rápido que pudo.  
—Listo. ¿Les podemos ayudar en algo más? —les preguntó regresando el documento y recostándose en el asiento.   
—No. Si no tienen ninguna duda ni necesitan alguna aclaración, entonces eso sería todo. El documento se enviará mañana temprano. En caso de que necesiten hablarnos sobre algún tema de estos, tienen hasta ese momento para hacer cambios.   
—No creo que eso vaya a ser necesario.   
—En ese caso nos retiramos entonces.   
Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y volvieron a darle la mano a Saga, luego a Alfa, a manera de despedida. Saga no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar mientras los veía alejarse. Una vez que la puerta del despacho se cerró exhaló un suspiro.   
—Divertido, ¿no?  
—Frustrante, quieres decir —contestó, la sujetó por ambos brazos, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces? —preguntó ella con fingida inocencia.   
Por toda respuesta Saga la atrajo hacia sí para besarla de nuevo, mientras sus manos viajaban por las piernas de ella, debajo del vestido veraniego que la chica estaba usando. Saga continuó la caricia tan solo un momento más, luego la atrajo más hacia sí y la instó a que quedara encima de él. Se besaron.   
Y de pronto ambos escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera siquiera reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y por ahí entró un sonriente Aioros.   
—Hey, vengo por unos papeles que olvidó... Shion.   
—Mierda, ¡Aioros! —gruñó Saga mientras rodeaba la cintura de Alfa con ambos brazos, evitando que se levantara.   
Alfa dejó escapar una risita, luego ocultó su cara contra el cuello de Saga. Aioros se había congelado en la puerta.   
—No están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo, ¿verdad?   
—Desgraciadamente, no, Arquero, demasiadas interrupciones en un solo día —contestó el de Géminis.  
—Ya está. Dos segundos y me voy —Aioros cerró la puerta tras de sí y casi corrió por el despacho hasta llegar a los papeles que Shion había dejado olvidados sobre la mesita frente a los sillones.   
Alfa miró hacia atrás, al pobre arquerito que lo único que quería era salir de ahí antes de que Saga decidiera mandarlo a otra dimensión. Casi se rió, pero en cambio volteó a ver a Saga, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.   
—¿Va a tardar mucho Shion, Aioros? —preguntó Alfa.  
—La verdad es que no creo, lo siento. Inténtenlo cuando tenga una de esas reuniones de todo el día —les dijo una vez que estuvo en la salida. Salió lo más rápido posible y volvió a cerrar la puerta.   
Saga la miró a los ojos, Alfa le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. Saga volvió a relajarse sobre la silla.  
Shion los encontró media hora después, sentados en el sillón, abrazados, y mirando algún video en el celular de Saga. Procedió entonces a sentarse frente a ellos y terminar de darles el sermón sobre las responsabilidades del matrimonio.   
Nope, Aioros no le dijo nada de lo que había visto.   
Y aparentemente Shion nunca se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.


	2. De despedidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llevo días pensando en escribir esta mini escena, para darle un poco de cierre a Kanon y a Alfa. No es mucho, pero no quería hacerlo muy extenso, es nada más un punto final a su historia pasada. Espero que les guste.

  
Luego de que las cosas se normalizaran en el Santuario, Alfa pasó varias tardes en el Templo de Libra, hablando con el Antiguo Maestro sobre la anterior Guerra Santa y los habitantes del Santuario de esa época. Fue así como Alfa se enteró de la fecha en la que Antheia se suicidó. Esa día nunca había tenido nada en particular para ella, o al menos no que ella recordara. De todas maneras, el día se acercaba, y, además, era antes de su boda. Contempló el decirle a los gemelos, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía al respecto. ¿Sería muy raro ir a despedirse de ella misma? Le daba un poco de curiosidad volver a ver ese lugar y quería saber también si le iba a dar un ataque de pánico si iba. Al final decidió decirle, al menos, a Saga. Al de Géminis le causó un tanto de aprensión el que la chica quisiera ir, pero por otro lado, como que a él también le daban ganas de ir y presentar sus disculpas y sus respetos a la mujer. De cierta manera sentía que era lo correcto. Accedió a acompañar a Alfa y fue él mismo quien le preguntó a Dohko cuál era la ubicación exacta.   
El siguiente paso era decirle a Kanon y preguntarle si quería acompañarlos, así que una tarde se reunieron los tres y ambos le dijeron al gemelo menor el plan. Kanon no estaba muy seguro de qué sentir o pensar al respecto. Por un lado no le afectaba, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido visitar el lugar, por el otro, la voz de Déuteros, muy dentro de sí, como que le decía que sí quería ir. Lo consultó con la almohada y finalmente accedió a ir con ellos.   
Cuando llegó el día, bajó primero al pueblo por un ramo de rosas blancas. Una vez de regreso en el Templo de Géminis, tanto su hermano como su cuñada asintieron y sonrieron, era un buen gesto. Saga fue quien abrió el portal que los llevó directamente al acantilado. Por supuesto no aparecieron justo en el barranco, si no algunos metros atrás. Saga miró a su esposa y le tomó la mano. La chica respiró profundamente algunas veces.  
Sí, lo recordaba. Sentía claramente que había estado ahí antes. Las cosas en ese extremo de la costa no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Por supuesto, en los tiempos de Antheia, había pasado muchas tardes ahí, a veces sola, a veces con Déuteros, era uno de sus puntos de reunión. Pasaron noches enteras hablando y observando las estrellas desde ahí, y fue por eso, por los recuerdos en ese lugar, que había decidido suicidarse ahí. Miró hacia Kanon.   
El gemelo menor había pasado varias tardes en ese lugar en esta vida. Era uno de esos rincones alejados en los que le gustaba estar para no encontrarse con el mundo. No tenía ni idea, hasta ese momento, de que tenía un significado más profundo. Pero poner un pie ahí, de nuevo, luego de haber visto sus antiguos recuerdos, lo hizo entender. Por supuesto que había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar con ella. Su manos sujetaron con más fuerza el ramo de flores entre sus manos. Casi pudo ver a la chica sola, ahí, llorando su ausencia, y finalmente saltando por el acantilado sin mirar atrás. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante.   
Saga y Alfa se quedaron atrás, observándolo. Kanon llegó a la orilla y luego se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, viendo hacia abajo. Alfa le apretó la mano a Saga un segundo antes de soltarlo y comenzar a avanzar también hacia adelante. Fue despacio, con un ligero temblor en sus pasos. Tragó saliva varias veces antes de decidirse a cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre ella y Kanon. Cuando pudo lograrlo, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y se sentó junto a él, sin soltarlo.   
—Lo siento tanto —murmuró él con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas quemando sus ojos.   
Alfa le tomó una mano.  
—Lo sé. Pero hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, lo que haya decidido hacer ella después no es tu culpa ni consecuencia de tus acciones. Era muy joven y se sentía completamente sola en este mundo que no entendía. No es tu culpa.   
—La dejé sola. Le prometí que yo no lo haría.   
—Pero salvaste al mundo.   
—Quería salvarla a ella.   
—Lo hiciste. Durante todos esos años que estuvieron juntos. Probablemente se hubiera rendido mucho antes si no hubiera sido por ti. Se salvaron mutuamente durante el tiempo necesario. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es dejarla descansar en paz, también a Déuteros y Aspros. Estamos de regreso y las cosas salieron como deberían esta vez.   
—Más o menos.   
—Tres vidas para ustedes, pero lo lograron. Tenemos que seguir adelante.   
Kanon asintió y se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio ahí. Finalmente Alfa se levantó del suelo y miró atrás. Saga no se había movido del lugar en el que lo había dejado. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara y eso hizo. Alfa le tomó la mano cuando estuvo junto a ella. Kanon se levantó también, luego le pasó a cada uno una rosa.   
—Lo siento mucho, Antheia, por mi parte en este embrollo —dijo Saga en un murmullo antes de dejar caer la rosa.   
—Regresamos, pero tienes que dejarme seguir mi camino —dijo Alfa. —Me alegra estar de vuelta en casa, y gracias a ti tengo lo que tengo ahora. Es hora de que me dejes seguir por mi cuenta y espero que te alegre el saber que ahora va a ser diferente. Vamos a estar bien.  
Alfa también dejó caer la rosa, luego abrazó a Saga.  
—Te amaba. En serio te amaba. Gracias a ti logró convertirse en un Santo Dorado, y gracias a ti pudo cumplir con su deber. De haber podido, habría pasado el resto de su vida contigo, pero pasó contigo todo el tiempo que pudo. Pero Alfa tiene razón, tenemos que seguir adelante. Gracias por todo.   
Kanon dejó caer las rosas una por una mientras los otros dos lo observaban. Hacia rato que Alfa estaba llorando, también Kanon. Cuando el gemelo menor terminó, volteó a ver a su hermano, quien le puso una mano sobre el hombro y asintió. Se quedaron ahí, en silencio, un largo rato más. Cuando las lágrimas terminaron, decidieron regresar a casa. Los tres lanzaron un último pensamiento al aire, luego se dieron la media vuelta. Saga abrió un portal que los llevó de regreso a Géminis. Había sido difícil, más de lo que se imaginaron en un principio, pero lo lograron, era hora de dejar sus vidas pasadas en el pasado, y continuar con la actual.

 


	3. De la despedida de solteros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque a pesar de que ya se casaron... siempre hay buenos pretextos para hacer fiestas.
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

 

Shion iba muy en serio cuando les dijo que iban a tener que celebrar una boda en el Santuario. No había manera en la que se libraran de ello. Alfa y Saga como que ya se lo estaban esperando, desde el momento en el que decidieron casarse por su cuenta, una voz en su interior les dijo que el Patriarca no los iba a dejar salirse con la suya así como así. Sí, está bien que en su momento eso de celebrar una boda con toda la parafernalia del caso no iba a ser posible, nadie estaba de ánimos para ello y mucho menos podían dejar el trabajo por algo tan mundano, pero las cosas ya estaban tranquilas nuevamente en el Santuario y podrían darse esos lujos.   
O al menos muchas cosas ya habían vuelto a la normalidad. Todas las personas secuestradas (menos Helena), habían regresado a sus propias casas y retomado sus entrenamientos y demás responsabilidades. Técnicamente Alfa tendría que estar viviendo con las Amazonas desde que se convirtió en Santo de Plata, pero, pues ya era muy tarde para eso, porque nunca dejó de vivir en Géminis. A Shion casi le da un yeyo cuando además se enteró de que compartían cuarto desde antes de casarse y se preguntó cómo es que no se las había olido desde que Alfa regresó con Saga luego de ir por él. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. La boda iba a ser mero ritual, porque ese par más casados no podrían estar.   
Alfa no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué esperar de un ritual de matrimonio en el Santuario. Había ido a un gran total de una boda en Grecia, pero fue Católica Ortodoxa, y obviamente no tenía nada qué ver con el Santuario. Y si bien en el Santuario de Atenea por un tiempo se apegaron a las costumbres de antaño, con el tiempo los rituales cambiaron. En esta ocasión Shion, junto con Saori, Saga y Alfa decidieron hacer otras cuantas modificaciones más. La chica vivió casi toda su vida en el mundo de fuera, y nada más por eso, Saga decidió que su traje de boda sería un traje como los que usaban en el mundo de fuera. Al menos lo sería para la parte de la fiesta, porque para la ceremonia iba a usar su armadura. Alfa también iba a usar su armadura durante el ritual, pero para la fiesta iba a usar un traje griego, porque bueno, Saga había vivido dentro del Santuario toda su vida.   
El ritual del Santuario no contemplaba anillos, y ellos ya los tenían y los llevaban puestos, así que por ahí no había problema, pero, sin que ellos lo supieran, Shion mandó a Mu a que preparara dos piezas de joyería que se les entregarían el día de la boda. El diseño era una combinación de los signos de Géminis y Tauro y lo podrían llevar ya fuera en una cadena en la muñeca o en el cuello.   
Por supuesto todo el Santuario estaba invitado, además de las personas civiles que Alfa quisiera invitar. Ella contempló por tan solo un momento avisarle a su familia biológica, pero desechó la idea rápidamente. Aquellos que hubieran querido ir, probablemente no podrían por tener responsabilidades en el mundo real, y aquellos que sí podrían ir, no les interesaba ella ni su mundo, así que mejor se evitaba el rollo. A quienes sí invitó, por supuesto, fue a su familia adoptiva, y por supuesto todos aceptaron. Además invitaron a Noah y a Nina, por haberlos ayudado. Por cierto, sí le mandaron un buen coñac a Noah y un buen Ouzo a Milo.   
Hablando de Milo: se estaba organizando con sus compañeros Dorados para sacar a Saga a algún lado, el que fuera, para su despedida de soltero. Kanon no tardó en hacerle segunda, al igual que Aioria, Shura, Deathmask y Aioros. El resto no estaba del todo convencido. O sea, irían si Saga aceptaba, pero no lo iban a obligar.   
Estaban Milo, Kanon, Deathmask, Camus y Aioros discutiendo el tema en el Coliseo, mientras pretendían vigilar entrenamientos. Saga y Alfa no entrenaban juntos, como que todavía no les daban muchas ganas de eso, luego de las veces en que tuvieron que pelearse. Claro que ya habían entrenado entre ellos, pero no muy seguido. Vieron cómo Alfa le daba la mano a Gabriella, con quien había estado peleando, y luego la chica comenzó a acercarse a ellos.   
—¿Alfa sabe de tu plan maestro? —preguntó Camus a Milo.   
—¿De llevar a Saga a una despedida de soltero? No. ¿Debería decirle? —contestó el Escorpión, como que la idea ni se le había ocurrido. Todos sonrieron y Kanon levantó la mano para llamar a Alfa hacia ellos. La chica sonrió cuando llegó junto a todos.   
—¿Qué están planeando? —preguntó al ver la sonrisa de todos y cómo miraban a Milo.   
—El Alacrán aquí presente quiere preguntarte algo —contestó Kanon.   
—Milo, ya me casé y tú tienes novia. Si querías saber si los rumores de Tauro y Escorpión son ciertos, te hubieras puesto listo antes —le dijo Alfa a Milo mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.   
—¡Oye! —fue lo único que atinó a decir Milo, aunque no estaba seguro si lo decía a Kanon, a Alfa o a los dos.   
El resto rió.  
—¿Qué rumores sobre Tauro y Escorpión? —preguntó un inocente Aioros,   
—Que tienen el mejor sexo de todo el zodiaco —contestó Alfa. —No puedo confirmar ni negar nada, nunca he estado con un Escorpión. ¿Tú?  
—Ahora que lo dices... ¡No, espera! Yo no iba a hablar de sexo —dijo Milo. —Queríamos preguntarte algo. ¿Qué opinas de una despedida de soltero?   
—¿Para Saga?   
Milo asintió.   
—Pues si logran arrastrarlo, no me da la impresión de que sea lo suyo.   
—¿No te opones? —preguntó Camus.  
—¿Por qué habría de oponerme? Por suerte mi hermana adoptiva y Vivien ya están planeando una para mí, porque si no, me la organizaba yo sola. Nada más no lo hagan una noche antes de la boda, por fa, eso de estar crudo el día de la ceremonia no va a estar padre.   
—You got it. ¿Puedes convencer tú a Saga?   
—Ah no. Lo puedo animar, pero no voy a ser yo quien le diga que vaya, eso es cosa tuya, Bicho.   
—Fine. ¿Alguna consideración especial?  
—No lo lleves a un prostíbulo, los tables no le interesan.   
—¿Los tables no le interesan pero los prostíbulos sí y por eso no lo puedo llevar a uno? —preguntó Milo aguantándose la risa, Alfa río y le dio un zape.  
—Babas. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Y buena suerte con eso de convencerlo.   
—¿Convencer a quién de qué? —preguntó el aludido, que se había acercado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
—Ya te enterarás tarde o temprano —le dijo Alfa mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

Así, los preparativos para la boda continuaron. Alfa fue a elegir su vestido en compañía de Saori, Vivien, Dicro y Ariadna. Saori no podría estar más emocionada porque le saldrían corazones por los ojos. Se le hacia de lo más lindo que al fin uno de sus Santos se casara en su Santuario, llevaba AÑOS esperando por que alguno cayera. Sus esperanzas estaban en Marín y Aioria, pero ellos no se daban por aludidos. Bueno, el León era el que no se daba por aludido.   
Saga también salió por un traje y fue acompañado de Milo y Kanon. Y en cuanto a la despedida de soltero, pues Saga tenía cero ganas de tal cosa. Lo suyo no eran las fiestas, y si bien se había divertido en las que había estado, al menos había estado acompañado por Alfa, y esta vez querían que fuera sin ella a quien sabe dónde. Cuando le comentó a la chica, ella le dijo que ella sí iría a a su propia despedida, pero que si él no quería tener una estaba bien, pero que pensara que eso lo hacían los chicos porque querían que se divirtiera y porque bueno, es uno de esos rituales por los que a la gente le gusta pasar. Finalmente Saga accedió, pero les pidió que no fuera nada demasiado extravagante y que tampoco planeaba estar ahí hasta el amanecer. Y Milo accedió, le dijo que ya tenía un lugar en mente y no era un lugar ni muy grande ni de mal gusto, era más bien un bar. Lo que omitió decirle es que la despedida de Alfa iba a ser en el mismo lugar, y sí, ella sí lo sabía. La idea era tener las dos fiestas, cada una a lados contrarios del bar, y eventualmente se combinarían, para que el de Géminis no se sintiera fuera de lugar. La harían dos días antes de la boda.   
Aquellos renegados que se habían quedado a trabajar en el Santuario estaban haciendo puntos. Ninguno tenía sus primitivos cosmos de regreso, Saori los había sellado, por mera precaución. Solo una quería regresar al mundo de las peleas y esperaba que dentro de un año le dieran permiso de comenzar a entrenar con las Amazonas. El resto se conformaba con ser humanos comunes. Varios hombres decidieron quedarse a hacer trabajos de manutención y jardinería, que siempre había en el Santuario. Un par se pusieron a estudiar carpintería con gente de Rodorio. Otros cuantos habían propuesto la idea de comenzar un jardín de alimentos en el Santuario. Plantarían nada más cosas de la región, y en eso se ocuparon varias se,anas. Cuando terminaron el jardín botánico, fue su tarea cuidar de él y así contribuían aunque fuera un poco. El par de mujeres que decidieron trabajar en la Fuente estaban siempre supervisadas, porque ellas también tenían que ganarse el derecho de estar ahí. Si bien ese grupo de renegados se sentían un tanto incómodos por las miradas que atraían hacia sí mismos, sabían que ese trato era un mero reflejo de sus acciones y todos querían ganarse la confianza del Santuario. Y todo eso viene a cuento porque a ellos se les asignaron las tareas de organización de la boda. Ya saben, arreglar sillas, mesas, arreglos, flores, supervisar el servicio de comida y demás cosas que suceden detrás de cámaras. Y estaban haciendo un muy trabajo en eso de encontrar los mejores arreglos y la mejor disposición para la fiesta.   
El día de la despedida de solteros Alfa fue a arreglarse al campamento de las Amazonas con sus amigas. Saori tenia todas las ganas de ir, pero aún era menor de edad y Shion se negó en redondo. Fuera de ella, los únicos Dorados que no asistirían iban a ser Shaka, Aldebarán, Dohko y Mu. El último porque quería darle los últimos detalles a los dijes para Saga y Alfa y prefería tenerlos listos en cuanto pudiera en caso de que algo sucediera, eso y tenía el trabajo de pulir y darle su mejor manutención a todas y cada una de las armaduras de sus compañeros Dorados, dado que todos las usarían para la ocasión.  
De las mujeres irían por supuesto los amigas de Alfa y su hermana adoptiva, así como Marín, Shaina, y Anna, la novia de Aioros. Las chicas fueron las que se dirigieron primero al bar, en donde ya estaba Milo terminando de arreglarlo todo. Se había encargado de decorar el lugar con bastante buen gusto, es decir, no había ni penes ni senos por ningún lado, muy a su pesar, porque a su parecer esas cosas debían estar en una despedida de soltero, pero ni modo. Para el número principal había contratado a un grupo de rock. Las chicas fueron a adueñarse de su lado del bar y comenzaron a ordenar tragos y demás para comenzar la fiesta.   
Menos de media hora después llegaron los hombres. Nada más Saga era el que no sabia de la presencia de las chicas, así que se sorprendió y no poco cuando las escuchó al entrar, y mucho más cuando vio a su esposa allá a lo lejos, haciéndole una seña de saludo. Pero por supuesto no lo dejaron ir con ella, si no que se lo llevaron a su lado del bar y comenzaron por servirle un trago. La música comenzó no mucho después, y las chicas fueron las primeras en levantarse a bailar. La idea era poner primero música suuuuper popera y girly tipo Spice Girls, que las chicas bailaban y cantaban a todo pulmón. Los hombres se entretenían viéndolas y haciéndole bromas a los novios de las chicas que estaban en el grupo que bailaba. Las canciones con connotaciones sexuales no tardaron en llegar y las chicas por supuesto se dedicaron a cantarlas todavía más fuerte mientras les lanzaban miradas a sus respectivas parejas desde el lado contrario del bar. Un rato después cambió la playlist, y Milo se había encargado de buscar canciones igual de poperas, pero cantadas por hombres, tipo Sarbel, que muchos, muy a pesar, tuvieron que admitir que sí conocían, y además, podían cantarlas, pero como ya empezaban a estar "felices", pues no tuvieron reparos en imitar al Escorpión para levantarse a cantar y bailar también. A esos siguieron algunas canciones típicas de antros, durante las cuales cada grupo se dedicó a sus drinking games. A las 9:30 de la noche llegó el grupo de rock y se pusieron a darle los últimos arreglos a los instrumentos antes de llamar la atención de todos. Ambos grupos se reunieron cerca del escenario y por fin dejaron que las parejas se reunieran. Saga le sonrió a Alfa y la abrazó cuando la tuvo a su lado. Se había estado divirtiendo porque Milo era bueno animando fiestas, pero sí quería reunirse con ella y pasar el rato con ella en ese lugar.   
El show duró casi dos horas, con covers de muchas bandas de rock, y cumpliendo peticiones. Al finalizar la banda felicitó a los esposos en su despedida de soltero, lo cual se les hizo bien raro, pero asumieron que así de raros eran en el Santuario. Milo los invitó a quedarse en la fiesta un rato más.   
Como ahora ambos grupos estaban mezclados, la fiesta continuó con muchos bailes y muchas copas más. Y si bien no terminaron de parrandear hasta el amanecer, sí salieron de ahí a las 4 de la mañana. Nadie iba especialmente ebrio, pero tampoco salieron sobrios. Al menos esperaban que nadie amaneciera crudo.


	4. De la boda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que ya abandoné esta historia? Pues no, pero muchas cosas han pasado y pronto una u otra razón no había tenido ánimos de subir este capítulo, pero finalmente aquí está. 
> 
> El ritual de matrimonio está basado en el ritual de matrimonio de los Zelandonii del libro The Shelters of Stone de Jean M. Auel. Y decidí usar su ritual de matrimonio porque soy fan de esos libros desde los doce años. Crecí leyéndolos y son una parte muy importante de mi. Por supuesto que mis protagonistas DEBÍAN casarse al estilo de los suyos. Espero que les guste.
> 
>  
> 
> Por fin se le van a quitar los insitintos asesinos a Shion. 
> 
>  
> 
> Y por cierto, también les voy a dejar un nuevo lemon, para que pasen a leerlo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

  
De la boda

 

La tarde del día siguiente hicieron un ensayo general de lo que sería la ceremonia. Iba a necesitar de bastante organización, porque nadie había presenciado una en el Santuario, y Shion tenía que ser el encargado de coordinarlo todo con ayuda de Dohko. Les explicaron el ritual a varias doncellas que ayudarían a organizar a la gente y a llevarlos a sus lugares. A Alfa y Saga les dijo lo que se esperaba de ellos y los lugares que habrían de ocupar. Luego de eso se los llevó a su despacho para darles esa última plática sobre el valor del matrimonio en el que se estaban metiendo, sobre el respeto a la pareja, y bueno, esa plática pre-matrimonial que todo mundo debería escuchar. Durante el ensayo también había estado presente la familia adoptiva de Alfa y fue entonces que la señora Rena aprovechó para darle un largo sermón a Shion sobre la manera en la que manejó la situación de los recuerdos de los reencarnados. Y a Shion no le quedó de otra que poner su mejor cara de congoja para que lo dejaran de regañar pronto.   
Por la noche se llevaron a Alfa al campamento de las Amazonas, porque no iba a poder tener contacto con su marido hasta el momento de la ceremonia. De todas maneras, allá se encontraban sus amigas al igual que su hermana y madre adoptiva, así que esa noche se les pasó compartiendo chismes.

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, un par de doncellas fueron por Alfa y se la llevaron a la Fuente en donde se tendría que bañar ritualmente tres veces. Lo mismo haría Saga, pero a él lo llevarían más tarde, cuando Alfa hubiera terminado. Una vez que las doncellas (ya bastante mayores y que tenían muchos conocimientos sobre los rituales del Santuario) estuvieron satisfechas con la limpieza de la joven, entonces la envolvieron en una toalla hecha con telas que nunca se habían usado antes y se la llevaron a una sección separada del resto de los templos que rodeaban la Fuente. Ahí le hicieron beber un té que no tenía para nada buen sabor, pero era ceremonial, así que se lo tomó. No la dejaron desayunar hasta que hubo terminado el té, y nada más le dieron algunas frutas. Alfa, por supuesto, no estaba preparada para la falta de café en su sistema y se preguntó por qué nadie le dijo que no iba a poder tomar cafeína. Quizá hasta se hubiera opuesto más a la idea del ritual del Santuario.   
Mientras ella estuvo comiendo las cosas que le llevaron, las doncellas fueron por Saga a quien ya habían llevado a la Fuente y a él también lo hicieron irse a bañar ritualmente en la Fuente. Y por cierto, le hicieron quitarse el piercing y una de ellas se lo dio a otra doncella para que lo sumergiera en alcohol por cinco minutos. Le dijeron que se lo regresarían cuando terminara de purificarse. A Saga no le había quedado de otra más que lanzar un suspiro resignado y quitarse ese piercing que había estado consigo por más tiempo del que le admitiría a nadie, y sí, sí se sintió muy raro quitárselo frente a las dos mujeres mayores que lo observaban. Muy atentamente. Cuando las doncellas estuvieron satisfechas con la limpieza del joven, entonces se lo llevaron también envuelto en toallas nuevas a su sección del Templo y también le dieron el té y luego de desayunar.  
Ariadna y la señora Rena se reunieron con Alfa poco después y le llevaron sus cosas. Al fin dejaron a la joven vestirse, pero con ropas nuevas y sin adornos que le tenían preparadas, por supuesto, griegas. Un rato después varias de sus amigas también fueron a reunirse con ellas, e incluso Saori bajó también. Durante la mayor parte de la mañana se la llevarían, al igual que a Saga, a cumplir varios rituales y a hacer diversas ofrendas a los Dioses. Por supuesto Alfa no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, en especial porque las doncellas mayores que llevaban a cabo los rituales, los hacían en griego antiguo y de eso nadie entendía ni jota más que un poco la señora Rena y Saori.   
El encargado de hacer los rituales y ofrendas con Saga fue Shion, por supuesto, y al de Géminis lo acompañó su hermano, Aioros y Milo. Cuando finalizaron los rituales, los dejaron a solas para que hicieran sus ofrendas privadas.   
El resto del Santuario y Dohko, con ayuda de otras cuantas doncellas se encargó de tenerlo todo listo. La ceremonia iniciaría poco antes del anochecer, pero desde la tarde se estaban dando los últimos toques a los arreglos, a la comida, la bebida, las fogatas y cada una de las personas del Santuario, incluida Atenea, tendría un rato para arreglarse.   
Las doncellas mayores que ayudaron a Alfa con los rituales regresaron con ella para ayudarla a arreglarse y peinarse. Durante la ceremonia ambos llevarían puestas sus armaduras, pero al finalizar regresarían a la Fuente a cambiarse a ropas normales y eso también debería quedar listo antes de que salieran. Luego de que Alfa estuvo lista, ya con su armadura puesta, la dejaron a solas otro rato. La joven se preguntaba por qué rayos la habían levantado entonces tan temprano si igual la iban a dejar esperando en múltiples ocasiones. Le quitaron su celular así que no tenía comunicación con el mundo de fuera, y también le prohibieron usar su cosmo. Estaba incomunicada completamente. La buena noticia es que no estaba nerviosa, porque casados ya estaban y esto era nada más mera formalidad y para apaciguar los instintos asesinos de Shion.   
Finalmente las doncellas fueron por ella y la sacaron de la Fuente por un camino que daba un rodeo y así evitaría que las personas del Santuario la vieran. Se quedaron una a cada lado de Alfa mientras la chica contemplaba su alrededor. Se dispusieron sillas en las cuales estaban sentados todos los Santos del Santuario, el resto de las personas que trabajaban ahí y que fueron invitadas también estaban de pie detrás de ellos. A ella la dejaron al final de la fila de todos los presentes. La audiencia se dividía en dos secciones para que los novios pudieran pasar por el centro, como en una iglesia común. Hasta adelante se encontraban los Santos Dorados, seguidos de los Plateados y finalmente los de Bronce. Detrás los aprendices. Justo al inicio de la fila de Dorados se encontraba la familia adoptiva de Alfa. Había una fogata encendida al frente y delante de esta se encontraban Shion y Saori.   
De pronto lo vio, dos doncellas habían ido por Saga y también lo habían sacado de la Fuente dando un gran rodeo, y se encontraba ahora a unos cuantos metros frente a ella. Se sonrieron por primera vez en ese día.   
A una seña de Shion la música dio inicio. Las doncellas caminaron junto a sus protegidos hasta que quedaron de frente, entonces Alfa y Saga se tomaron de las manos. Todo mundo se levantó de sus asientos y así los miraron caminar hacia Shion. El Patriarca los miró con una gran sonrisa cuando llegaron frente a él. La música continuó a un volumen mucho más bajo y todos tomaron asiento. Shion entonces comenzó la ceremonia. En ella hablaba, de nuevo, de las responsabilidades del matrimonio a las cuales se les sumaba el hecho de que ambos eran Santos al servicio de Atenea. Les dijo que la Diosa estaba complacida con su decisión de atar el nudo y que esperaba su unión fuera feliz. Habló un poco sobre los matrimonios anteriores que se habían dado en el Santuario, les dijo que los niños siempre eran bien recibidos.   
—Santuario de Atenea, han sido llamados para atestiguar la unión entre este hombre y esta mujer. Saga de Géminis, has elegido unirte a esta mujer, Alfa de Retículo.   
—La he elegido.   
—¿La amarás, respetarás, cuidarás de ella cuando esté enferma, y proveerás para ella y para sus hijos?  
—La amaré, respetaré y cuidaré de ella y de nuestros hijos.   
—Alfa de Retículo, has elegido unirte a este hombre, Saga de Géminis.   
—Lo he elegido.  
—¿Lo amarás, respetarás, cuidarás de él cuando esté enfermo y enseñarás a sus hijos a amarlo y respetarlo?   
—Lo amaré, respetaré, cuidaré de él y enseñaré a nuestros hijos a amarlo y respetarlo.  
—¿Quién tiene autoridad para aprobar la unión de esta pareja? —preguntó Shion.  
La pareja Kokkotos se levantó de su asiento y el señor Dennis habló.  
—Yo, Dennis Kokkotos y mi esposa, Rena Kokkotos, hablamos en favor de Alfa, hija de nuestro corazón. Ambos aceptamos y permitimos de buen grado la unión entre nuestra hija Alfa de Retículo y el Santo Saga de Géminis.   
Kanon dio un paso al frente.  
—Yo, Kanon de Géminis, acepto y permito de buen grado la unión entre mi hermano Saga de Géminis y Alfa de Retículo.   
—Yo, Shion de Aries, Patriarca del Santuario de la diosa Atenea, apruebo esta unión.  
—Yo. Atenea, Diosa de las artes, la sabiduría y de la guerra justa, apruebo esta unión entre dos de mis queridos Santos.  
—¿Quién habla por esta pareja? —preguntó Shion.  
—Nosotros, Santos Dorados de la Orden de Atenea, aceptamos y permitimos la unión entre Saga de Géminis y Alfa de Retículo y les damos la bienvenida —pronunciaron todos los Santos Dorados al unísono.   
—Santuario de Atenea, nuestra Diosa ha sonreído a esta unión entre dos de sus Santos. Alfa de Retículo y Saga de Géminis han decido unirse el uno al otro, su unión ha sido aprobada y aceptada. ¿Qué dicen a esta unión? —preguntó Shion.  
—Nosotros, el Santuario de Atenea aceptamos esta unión —contestaron todos los presentes al unísono.   
Shion le hizo una seña a Alfa y a Saga y ambos extendieron los brazos que mantenían con las manos unidas. Shion entonces procedió a atar una correa en sus muñecas. Después les pasó alrededor del cuello los collares que había preparado para ellos.  
—El nudo ha sido atado. Están oficialmente unidos. Que los Dioses les sonrían siempre: Saga de Géminis, puedes besar a tu esposa.  
Alfa y Saga se sonrieron, y se besaron. Luego giraron para mirar a todos los presentes quienes comenzaban a aplaudir. En seguida la música volvió a subir de volumen y ambos caminaron alrededor de todos los presentes reunidos. Al terminar el circuito volvieron a reunirse con Shion quien, junto a las doncellas que los habían llevado hasta ahí los llevaron de regreso a la Fuente.   
La tradición decía que debían mantener las muñecas unidas por la correa durante todas las festividades, sin embargo, como ambos querían ahora usar ropas normales, en honor a que Alfa había pasado casi toda su vida en el mundo de fuera, Shion fue con ellos para desatarlos únicamente durante el tiempo que les tomara cambiarse de ropas. Los esperó ahí mientras ambos se iban por caminos separados a cambiarse. Después regresaron ante el Patriarca quien les pidió que se tomaran las mano nuevamente para volver a colocarles la correa, que deberían entregar completa y sin cortar cuando regresaran una semana después, luego de su luna de miel.   
Los tres volvieron a aparecer en la explanada ante todos. Ya habían re acomodado las sillas y habían sacado las mesas. También comenzaron a servir bebidas. Una nueva ronda de aplausos los recibió al regresar. Fueron a sentarse en la mesa de honor, junto a sus compañeros Dorados, la familia de Alfa, el Patriarca y la Diosa. El festín dio inicio.  
Por supuesto hubieron muchas risas, mucha comida, mucha bebida y el par debió acostumbrarse a comer con una mano atada. Para desgracia de Alfa, ella no podía usar la mano derecha. Y por supuesto, ninguno podía ir a ningún lado sin el otro.   
Al finalizar la comida los recién casados fueron a saludar y a recibir sus felicitaciones de parte de sus amigos. Hasta Helena estaba ahí, aún con silla de ruedas, porque continuaba usándola cuando debía estar mucho tiempo fuera, pero se la veía mucho mejor luego de ese tiempo y estaba contenta de haber podido ir a presenciar la boda de ese par.   
Por supuesto a Alfa y Saga les urgía irse a celebrar en privado, y, aunque no era parte del ritual, sí era una broma bien conocida por todos (luego de que Dohko se los dijera) que los recién casados debían escabullirse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y el juego consistiría en que todos debían tenerlos siempre a la vista para que no lo lograran y no pudieran irse de la fiesta tan pronto. Así que les tomó varios intentos el lograr fugarse.   
Por supuesto se quedaron un rato a celebrar con todos, y para cuando al fin pudieron darse a la fuga, no pocos estaban ya bastante "felices", y la fiesta continuaría sin ellos hasta bien entrada la madrugada.   
Alfa y Saga entraron corriendo a Géminis, recogieron las maletas que habían dejado preparadas el día anterior, y un rápido viaje vía portal de Saga los llevó a Paros y a la casa del de Géminis. Ya ahí se dieron cuenta de que el Patriarca era bueno haciendo nudos, así que les llevó un buen rato el lograr deshacerse de la correa que unía sus muñecas. Cuando al fin lo lograron pudieron destapar la botella de champagne que Noah, quien no se perdió de la fiesta, les había regalado. Luego se entretuvieron en otras actividades el resto de la noche.

Quién iba a decirlo, pero el Santuario de Atenea era bueno organizando bodas.


	5. Del cumpleaños de Milo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo la versión light del cumpleaños del Alacrán, si quieren leer el lemon, entonces lo van a encontrar en Breakout - Lemons. 
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

  
1 de noviembre

  
Milo se encontraba en su Templo junto con Lena, Alfa, Vivien, Dicro y Gabriella. Las chicas se habían ofrecido a ayudarle a planear su fiesta de cumpleaños de ese año. Por el momento habían decidido la comida y habían repartido los platos que llevaría cada uno, además de los alcoholes que se iban a servir y qué llevaría cada quien. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, y Gabriella era quien estaba haciendo la lista.   
—¿Vas a poner un tema este año? —preguntó Vivien  
—No sé, se me están acabando las ideas. Ya hice películas, ya hice música, ya hice pecados capitales, nadie secundó mi idea de la WWE, prefiero evitar equipos de fútbol. Ya hice ángeles y demonios, en serio se me están acabando las ideas. Y no sé si tenga que mantenerlo todavía PG-13.   
—Saori ya casi es mayor de edad, y de todos modos quién sabe si Shion la va a dejar venir un rato. ¿Va a venir Shion? —preguntó Dicro.   
—No.   
—Entonces declaremos oficialmente el final de las fiestas PG-13 —dijo Alfa. —¿Eso expande los horizontes, no?   
—Podríamos repetir los pecados capitales, esta vez versión M —dijo Milo.  
—¿O sea que todos vengan vestidos de lujuria? —preguntó Gabriella.   
—Sería más fácil que vinieran todos en traje de Adán y Eva —dijo Dicro.   
—No puedo decir que me molestaría verlas a ustedes, pero no tengo mucho interés en verlos a ellos —dijo Milo.   
—Para mi cumpleaños será entonces —dijo Alfa con una enorme sonrisa.  
—¡Ja! Mi cumpleaños es antes —dijo Lena.   
—Puede ser el tema oficial para todos nuestros cumpleaños —dijo Vivien.  
—Qué bueno que lo hayan decidido, pero estábamos con mi cumpleaños —interrumpió Milo.   
—Ya. Quieres ver mujeres encueradas pero sin tener que ver a tus hermanos de orden —dijo Alfa.   
—¿Es mucho pedir? —preguntó Milo con su mejor cara de inocencia.   
—El harem de Milo. Lo veo claro —dijo Vivien mientras ponía cara soñadora y señalaba con la mano un imaginario letrero.   
—No suena mal, ¿eh?   
—¡Milo! —protestó Lena.  
De pronto escucharon que Alfa golpeaba la mesa con la palma de su mano, llamando la atención de todos. La joven tenía una psicótica sonrisa en la cara.   
—¡Ya sé! Que el tema sea Grecia Antigua.  
Se escucharon unos cuantos grillos de fondo.   
—No tengo idea de por qué la Grecia antigua te provoca esa sonrisa —dijo Milo.   
Dicro miró a su amiga, luego como que la ratita en su cerebro llegó al queso y sonrió ampliamente.   
—¿Y ellos serían... hombres con buen poder adquisitivo, digamos? —preguntó Dicro.  
Alfa sonrió más ampliamente y asintió.   
—Son Santos de Oro. Y la práctica no es como que sea extraña en estos lugares. Lo sé de buena fuente.   
Dicro le pegó a la mesa con la palma de su mano mientras se llevaba a la boca la otra.   
—¿Es en serio? ¿Te lo dijo?   
—Me admitió una, sí.   
—No puedo decir que me sorprende.   
—A nadie le sorprende.  
—Disculpen, ¿podrían incluirnos en su conversación? —preguntó Vivien.   
—Hetairas. Están hablando de hetairas, ¿no es así? —preguntó Milo con una sonrisa.   
Dicro y Alfa sonrieron y asintieron. Milo se recostó en su silla.  
—Perfecto para mí. Pero ustedes les van a tener que decir a ellos, y que además fue su idea, no la mía. ¿Alguien se opone?   
—Evidentemente quien no quiera pues no la vamos a obligar —dijo Dicro.  
—¿Por qué no? ¿Implica poca ropa? —preguntó Vivien.   
—En realidad implica ropa transparente —dijo Alfa.  
—Ah. Okay. Bien por mi.   
Milo miró a Alfa con una sonrisa interrogante.   
—¿Te admitió una?   
Alfa asintió con una sonrisa.

 

8 de noviembre

 

El día de la parranda había llegado. Para crear un mejor efecto, decidieron no decirle al resto de los hombres cuál era el tema de la fiesta, nada más les dijeron una hora a la cual debían de llegar. Y ninguna de las chicas se rajó. Todas y cada una de ellas accedieron al plan... menos Marin. Al final pudieron convencerla pero ella les dijo que iba a llevar puesta su máscara en tooodo momento. Accedieron.   
Decidieron entonces reunirse en el Templo de Milo un par de horas antes de los demás para poder cambiarse y arreglarse. El pretexto por supuesto fue ayudarle a Milo a tener todo listo, lo cual no fue en sí mentira. Milo nunca en la vida había tenido a tantas mujeres en su cuarto. Por supuesto lo corrieron del mismo para que terminara de sacar los alcoholes.   
El único problema ahora era que tenían todavía un par de Santos solteros: Kanon, Shura y Afro, y no iban a dejar a algún Santo sin compañía.   
—Pido a Kanon —dijo Alfa provocando la sonrisa de todas. Por supuesto ya se lo esperaban.   
—¿Nos rifamos a Shura y Afro? —preguntó Gabriella. —Si no, yo pido a Shura.  
Un muy fuerte coro de gritos se escuchó en la habitación.   
—Me quedo con Afro entonces —dijo Helena y todas la voltearon a ver con la boca abierta.  
O sea, Afro y Aldebarán tenían cero en común. Es más, lo único que compartían era un nombre que empieza con A. A diferencia de la declaración de Gabriella, esta provocó la reacción contraria.   
—¿En serio, Afro? —preguntó Vivien.   
—¡Hey, le voy a hacer compañía, no me voy a acostar con él!   
—Ah, ¿no es ese el chiste? Qué triste —dijo Alfa.   
—No preguntaré si serías capaz, porque evidentemente lo serías —dijo Lena.  
—Técnicamente no es como si nunca me hubiera acostado con él. Ustedes saben, Déuteros.   
—Nos vas a tener que contar detalles si pasa un buen día de estos —dijo Vivien.   
—Ese sí que sería un muy buen día —contestó Alfa.   
Más de un suspiro soñador siguió esa afirmación.

El Templo de Milo había sido transformado en una estancia de la antigua Grecia. Habían divanes y sillones por todos lados con una cantidad increíble de almohadas y cojines. Milo le llevó a las chicas un par de botellas de vino junto con copas para todos los invitados. La idea era que cada una de las mujeres fuera saliendo conforme llegaran sus respectivas parejas. Y mientras esperaban, ellas mantenían una agradable conversación y de paso le daban los últimos toques a sus atuendos. De pronto todas pudieron sentir el cosmo del primer Dorado en llegar, que fue Camus, por supuesto. Lena salió de la habitación con un par de copas servidas y fue a sentarse a algún sillón desde donde tendría buena vista de todo, pero lo suficiente alejada para que quien fuera llegando no reparara mucho en ella. Milo fue de inmediato a presentarse junto a la entrada mientras Vivien se apresuraba a servir dos copas de vino. Alfa le acomodó un mechón de cabello y luego la dejaron salir. Quedó un tanto oculta mientras escuchaba que Milo y Camus se saludaban. Entonces salió de su escondite. La mirada de Camus ameritaba fotos desde todos los ángulos, no se le olvidó cerrar la boca por obra y gracia de algún Dios benevolente. Vivien se acercó a su novio y todos pudieron sentir la temperatura ambiental bajando un par de grados. La rubia le ofreció la copa que Camus dudó un par de segundos en tomar, pero al fin lo hizo y la chica lo tomó por un brazo y lo guió a alguno de los sillones. La sonrisa de Milo era enorme. Ya quería ver la cara de todos los demás.   
—Debimos instalar una cámara para ver las reacciones de todos —dijo Alfa.  
—A juzgar por la bajada de temperatura, al hielito le dio calor —rió Dicro.   
Milo le tuvo que decir a Camus que las explicaciones del caso se las daría cuando ya estuvieran todos presentes para no tener que repetirlas, así que mientras esperaban se pusieron a platicar de cualquier cosa, lo cual estaba siendo un poco difícil para Camus, dado que su chica se estaba paseando por el lugar en una túnica transparente. Reparó en Lena no mucho después y finalmente en la ropa de su amigo y como que algo hizo clic en su mente. Desgraciadamente no le dio tiempo de decirle nada a Milo, porque el chico se levantó a recibir al siguiente de sus compañeros, que era nada más y nada menos que Deathmask.   
Dicro se apresuró a llenar las copas, sus amigas le dieron una última mirada, la chica respiró profundamente y salió. Deathmask tenía una ceja enarcada porque no se esperaba el ambiente del lugar. Milo fue a saludarlo y Dicro se colocó estratégicamente detrás de él para que no la viera de inmediato. Una vez que Milo le hubo dado la bienvenida, se hizo a un lado y Dicro dio un paso al frente. Le sonrió. Deathmask le sonrió también, la miró a los ojos, luego a la copa que le ofrecía y entonces reparó en que podía ver la figura de la mujer debajo de la delgada tela que llevaba puesta. Tragó saliva y volvió a levantar la mirada. Dicró se acercó más y lo tomó del brazo. Deathmask entonces la miró de arriba a abajo desde ese ángulo.  
—¿Pero que...?  
—Las explicaciones van más tarde, amigo mío, toma asiento, que ya llega alguien más —dijo Milo.  
En efecto, un par de cosmos más se hicieron presentes. Eran Aioria y Aioros. Las chicas sonrieron e instaron a la dos aludidas a servir las copas. Milo fue a recibirlos. Camus y Deathmask miraron con interés cuando se dieron cuenta de que tanto Marín como Anna habían salido y caminaban juntas hacia donde estaba Milo recibiendo a los hermanos. Cuando el Escorpión se hizo a un lado las chicas fueron directo a sus novios. Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, a Aioros como que se le había olvidado respirar. Las mujeres les ofrecieron las copas y luego se los llevaron a tomar asiento. Marín tuvo que jalar al León del brazo para que se moviera. Deathmask sonrió y le dio un trago a su copa. Ah, esto iba a ser divertido. Ya quería ver a los mojigatos de Shaka y Mu cuando llegaran.  
Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los siguientes cosmos anunciaran su llegada. Aldebarán iba llegando junto con Mu y Afrodita. Una vez más las respectivas chicas llenaron copas y salieron. A Aldebarán casi le dio un infarto cuando vio a Helena vestida de esa manera y casi termina con la quijada en el piso cuando la joven lo tomó del brazo tanto a él como a Afro y los dirigió a la sala a sentarse. Mu estaba rojo como tomate y se concentró en mirar a su copa, luego al piso, cuando estuvo sentado levantó la mirada y notó que todas las chicas llevaban atuendos similares al que portaba Gabriella, quien estaba a su lado, así que se apresuró a volver a mirar con intensidad su copa.   
—Aww, yo quería ver la cara de Mu —le dijo Alfa a Susana.   
Ya eran ellas las últimas que quedaban. Ambas le dieron un trago a sus copas. De pronto sintieron el cosmo de alguien más llegando, era Shura quien venía solo.   
Gabriella se levantó de su lugar junto a Mu y fue a servirle una copa al recién llegado mientras Milo lo saludaba. La chica no dudó en presentarle la bebida y Shura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para mirarla estrictamente a los ojos. Le echó una rápida mirada a Mu, quien no había reparado de mucho porque seguía con la vista clavada en su copa. Gabriella guió a Shura al sillón y se sentó entre ambos hombres.   
Las conversaciones entre todos continuaron, aunque los hombres estaban haciendo un buen esfuerzo en mirar a las chicas únicamente a los ojos, o de plano no mirar a las que no eran sus parejas. Milo se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo nada más con ver las expresiones de sus compañeros. Deathmask también ya le había encontrado el chiste.   
Finalmente los últimos tres cosmos se sintieron llegar al Templo. Alfa y Susana se apresuraron a llenar copas, aunque Alfa nada más se llevó dos porque le faltaban manos. Cuando salieron a la vista de todos, Milo estaba terminando de saludar a Shaka. Saga de inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposa y le sonrió, y entonces la miró de arriba a abajo y notó el atuendo de la joven. Volvió a mirarla de arriba a abajo, esta vez más lentamente mientras la chica se acercaba a los gemelos. Kanon también reparó en ella y levantó las cejas, asombrado.   
—Bienvenidos a la fiesta, chicos —les dijo Alfa mientras les entregaba las copas.   
Ambos gemelos las tomaron, ambos esforzándose en mirarla estrictamente a los ojos. Alfa miró de reojo a Susana quien ya se había acercado a Shaka. El rubio, si bien tenía los ojos cerrados, como siempre, sabía perfectamente lo que llevaba puesto su chica y estaba en shock. La joven tuvo que tomarle la mano y así darle la copa, porque el de Virgo estaba congelado, como estatua. Alfa sonrió, luego tomó de los brazos a los gemelos y se los llevó al último sillón grande, en el que podrían estar los tres mientras Milo y Susana arrastraban a Shaka a otro.   
Una vez que Alfa dejó a los gemelos sentados se fue a la mesa cercana a servirse su propia copa de vino mientras le sonreía a Milo con travesura y el de Escorpión le respondió el gesto.   
—Go for it —le dijo en un murmullo para que solo la chica lo escuchara.  
Alfa le dio un codazo, sentía las miradas de ambos gemelos en ella, y dudaba que le estuvieran viendo la nuca. Giró sobre sí misma ya con la copa llena y notó que ambos gemelos levantaban la mirada rápidamente hacia sus ojos, aunque haciendo un par de escalas en el camino. Fue de nuevo hacia ellos y se sentó entre ambos.   
—Pues ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos, entonces les puedo decir cuál es el tema de esta reunión, además de mi cumpleaños, por su puesto. Pretenderemos que nos encontramos en la antigua Grecia y que cada uno de nosotros se ha ganado el derecho de tener con nosotros a esta bella compañía —le rodeó los hombros a Lena con un brazo.   
—¿Ganarnos? —preguntó Mu.  
—Nosotras somos sus hetairas por el día de hoy —contestó Vivien con una sonrisa.   
Más de un Santo se atragantó con el vino.   
—¿Putas? ¿Decidiste disfrazarlas de putas? —preguntó Aioria no del todo feliz.   
—Una hetaira es mucho más que una simple puta, Aioria —contestó Dicro. —Eran mujeres muy bien educadas y que se ganaban la vida no nada más haciendo favores sexuales, si no también intelectuales. No cualquier puta puede ser una hetaira, y todas nosotras tenemos las habilidades y conocimientos suficientes para ser unas.   
—En eso tiene razón, y no cualquier hombre puede pagarse una hetaira —dijo Saga.   
—Y... nada más para que lo sepan y no me echen la culpa a mi, la idea no fue mía —dijo Milo.   
—¿De quién fue entonces? —preguntó Aioros.   
Alfa levantó la mano.   
—La de la idea fui yo —contestó con una gran sonrisa.   
Saga y Kanon casi se atragantan con su vino. Deathmask dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.   
—Diría que me sorprende... pero no me sorprende —dijo Alde. —Y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.  
—A todas nos pareció divertido. Además hoy no va a haber menores de edad aquí, y esta es una reunión de intelectuales —contestó Lena.   
Milo hizo una seña y al unísono todas las chicas se levantaron de sus lugares. Unas cuantas fueron a tomar los instrumentos que habían dejado preparados y comenzaron a tocar un par de melodías antiguas que se habían aprendido para la ocasión, ellas fueron Dicro, Gabriella y Helena. El resto de los chicas fueron a sacar la comida y luego fueron a repartirla entre los presentes.   
Si bien el inicio de la fiesta se sintió un poco raro, no tardaron mucho en meterse en sus papeles y comenzaron a discutir cualquier cosa, desde temas del Santuario hasta algunos de filosofía mientras comían y escuchaban la música de las chicas. Un rato después Alfa y Vivien se levantaron a recitar poemas de, por supuesto, Safo. Y un tanto más tarde Shura, Camus y Aioros se enfrascaron en una discusión que todos los presentes escuchaban sonriendo. Hacia rato que el tema original se había perdido, y ahora nada más estaban discutiendo por discutir.   
Alfa se levantó de su lugar para ir a servirse más vino y los gemelos fueron con ella.  
—¿Fui yo acaso quien te dio la idea? —le preguntó Saga a su esposa con una sonrisa.  
—Quizá tuviste algo que ver.   
—Y me estás "sirviendo" a mi porque... —preguntó Kanon.  
—Porque no tienes novia y no te íbamos a dejar sin pareja. Al igual que a Shura y Afro.  
—¿Y para decidir eso lanzaron una moneda? —preguntó Saga.  
Alfa dejó escapar una risita.  
—Por supuesto que no. Yo elegí a Kanon, Gabriella a Shura y Helena a Afro.   
—Ah, me elegiste —dijo Kanon.  
—¿Te has visto en un espejo? Es evidente que si me gusta tu gemelo, entonces algún atractivo te he de encontrar a ti también,  
—Ah, así que me consideras atractivo.   
—Por supuesto que sí.  
—Wow, estamos muy directos esta noche. ¿Les estoy haciendo el mal tercio? —preguntó Saga medio en broma y medio en serio. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar a esa conversación.   
—Los tercios no son malos —contestó Alfa lanzándole una mirada a Saga y luego una bien cargada de intenciones a Kanon.   
El gemelo menor sonrió, le dio un trago a su copa.   
—Yo no tendría ningún problema.   
—Evidentemente yo tampoco —contestó ella.  
Ambos voltearon a ver a Saga quien enarcó una ceja.  
—¿Es en serio? —preguntó ante la mirada interrogante de ambos.   
—¿Te opondrías? —preguntó Alfa.  
—Nunca lo había considerado.   
—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Kanon.  
—Porque eres mi gemelo.  
—Con mayor razón. No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes.  
Alfa rió.  
—Él sí tiene algo que no has visto antes —le dijo y se mordió el labio mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a la entrepierna de su esposo.   
Kanon enarcó una ceja. Volteó a ver a su gemelo, quien le dio varios tragos a su copa. Volteó a ver a Alfa de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, dandole a entender que no sabia de lo que estaba hablando.  
—Tiene un piercing. Ahí.   
Kanon abrió más los ojos y volvió a enarcar las cejas.  
—¿Es en serio?   
A Saga no le quedó más remedio que asentir.   
—Eso definitivamente no me la esperaba, hermanito.   
—¿Has hecho tríos? Con un hombre y una mujer, me refiero —le preguntó Alfa a Kanon.  
—Sí.   
—Interesante. ¿Y tú, Saga?  
—Con un hombre y una mujer: no.   
—Hay que experimentar de todo en esta vida, hermanito. Díganme si están interesados —dicho eso Kanon se alejó en dirección de la mesa de comida y los dejó solos.   
—¿Te interesaría...? —preguntó Saga.  
—No me lo había planteado... bueno, no como una posibilidad real.   
—¿Has fantaseado con nosotros dos?  
—Así como "fantaseado"... a quién engaño: sí.   
Saga dejó escapar una risa.  
—Déjame pensarlo. O al menos déjame emborracharme un poco primero.  
Alfa procedió a rellenarle su copa, luego le dio un corto beso y regresaron a seguir escuchando la discusión.

La fiesta continuó por las siguientes horas con más discusiones, más comida, más bebida y más música. Todos se la pasaron bastante bien, pero era obvio que los atuendos de las chicas estaban haciendo mella en la seriedad de varios de los chicos, así que poco a poco las parejitas fueron desapareciendo, al igual que los solteros. Ya quedaban muy pocos cuando finalmente los habitantes de Géminis decidieron emprender la retirada. Bajaron caminando, y durante el largo trayecto Kanon y Alfa iban hablando de las reacciones de todos ante la sorpresita que les habían preparado. En especial le estaban cargando la pila a Shaka y a Mu, quienes, luego de tener un tanto de alcohol en sus sistemas, comenzaron a abrirse más y a dejar de mirar al piso. Bueno, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, pero el caso es que había estado serio e imitando estatuas hasta el momento en el que el alcohol llegó a su cerebro, entonces se puso bastante "touchy feely" con su novia, ¿quién lo diría del rubio? Quizá hasta pondría en práctica algo del Kamasutra, por otro lado quizá lo suyo era el sexo tántrico. Cada quien lo suyo.   
En el Templo de Géminis, las cosas también se pusieron interesantes.


	6. De los días en el Santuario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De lunes a domingo, empezó como una semana normal en el Santuario.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA
> 
> Los hartos dobles sentidos en todos lados.

Lunes

 

Nada había sido raro esa mañana: ella fue la primera en despertar, se levantó, se fue a bañar y luego a preparar el desayuno. Poco después escuchó a los gemelos también despertando y los tres desayunaron como cualquier otro día. No es que estuvieran evitando el tema, sencillamente no tenían qué decirse al respecto.   
Por el momento estaban en el coliseo. Saga y Kanon decidieron entrenar juntos así que, mientras, Alfa estaba sentada en las gradas mirándolos, junto con una gran cantidad de chismosos. Y no se veían para nada mal. Alfa seguía cada uno de los movimientos de ambos gemelos mientras mordía distraídamente la tapa de la botella de agua que tenía consigo. Milo la había visto desde lejos y decidió ir a hacerle compañía. Por supuesto notó que la chica no había despegado la mirada de los gemelos. Se sentó a su lado.   
—¿Necesitas una bolsita para la baba o con la botella que traes es suficiente?   
Alfa dio un brinco porque en serio no había notado que Milo estaba a su lado.   
—No es culpa mía haberme conseguido un marido tan sexy. Y con gemelo.   
—O sea, técnicamente, sí es tu culpa.   
—¿Milo?  
—¿Sí?  
—Necesito sacar algo de mi ronco pecho.   
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Sí hicimos un trío anoche.   
Segundos de silencio en lo que Milo procesaba las palabras. Luego, una gran sonrisa.  
—Fuck! ¿Felicidades? ¿Cómo convencieron a Saga? ¿O fue Kanon el que necesitó labor de convencimiento?... —se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza. —¿Ellos hicieron algo entre ellos?   
—¿Me estás preguntando qué tanto incesto hubo?  
—Algo así.   
—Estuvo muy light entre ellos. En realidad todo estuvo muy light.  
—Y... ¿lo van a repetir un buen día de estos?  
—No creo que alguno de nosotros se negaría.  
Milo volvió a sonreír, luego le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Quiso la casualidad que en ese momento Kanon volteara en su dirección. Sonrió irónicamente y luego detuvo el golpe de su hermano.   
—El Alacrán ya sabe —le dijo.   
Saga volteó a las gradas, luego de regreso a su hermano. Continuaron peleando.   
—Le podría estar contando cualquier otra cosa.  
—Ajá...  
—En realidad me da igual que lo sepa. Además es Milo.  
—A mi ni me veas, que me importa todavía menos.   
—Pero evitemos seguir hablando de estos temas en el medio del coliseo. Tampoco tengo demasiado interés en que todo el mundo lo sepa.  
—Te oigo —y continuaron la pelea.   
Alfa no le dio muchos detalles a Milo, y no es como que a Milo le interesara saber toooooodo. Bueno, algo de morbosa curiosidad tenía, pero seguro algo más de información podría sacar en la siguiente borrachera. Además, no es como que el Alacrán no se lo hubiera imaginado, por algo le había aventado porras el día de la fiesta. Y viéndolos desde lejos, no parecía que hubiera nada raro entre ellos, se portaban como cualquier otro día. Sonrió y luego le aventó una sonrisa cargada de intenciones a los gemelos. Si se daba la oportunidad, no dudaría en aventarles la cartilla del caso, aún a riesgo de terminar en Otra Dimensión.

  
Martes

  
Las seis de la mañana encontraba a todos los residentes del Templo de los Gemelos en la cocina, cada uno con una taza gigante de café caliente. Alfa era usualmente la encargada de preparar el desayuno, y además les había enseñado a los gemelos la magia de los congelados, así que no necesariamente cocinaba cada mañana. Por supuesto eso nada más era posible cuando los tres tenían turno de la mañana, porque si alguno había tenido rondas nocturnas ni de chiste estaba a las 6 am en la cocina.   
Después del desayuno usualmente bajaban haciendo estiramientos hasta el coliseo, en donde se reunían con el resto de los Dorados y se repartían aprendices. Alfa generalmente iba al campamento de las Amazonas a ayudar con los aprendices menores. Cerca del medio día dejaban a los niños tranquilos para que comenzaran clases y las chicas comenzaban sus entrenamientos, a veces entre ellas, a veces con los Dorados, Plateados o Bronceados. Además ese día los Dorados tendrían una reunión extra oficial con el Patriarca y la Princesa.   
Cerca de las 4 de la tarde Alfa pudo regresar por fin al Templo de Géminis, en donde se encontró con la curiosa vista de los gemelos en la sala, cada uno con un control, viendo atentamente la tele. Estaban jugando videojuegos.  
—¿FIFA? ¿En serio? ¿Ya nos estamos poniendo Mundialistas? —preguntó la chica.   
Ambos gemelos respondieron algo similar a "uh huh", sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. El Mundial se acercaba, y con tantas nacionalidades distintas en el Santuario, pues el ambiente se ponía futbolero.   
—No me van a obligar a ponerme una playera de mi selección, ¿verdad?   
—Es la tradición en el Santuario —contestó Kanon. —¡Shit! ¡No! —el gemelo menor perdió la partida.  
—¡Sí! —Saga se levantó y dejó su control a un lado mientras Kanon se derrumbaba en su sillón. —Si quieres puedes usar la de Grecia, pero creo que a Dio le gustaría que uses la que te corresponde. No hay muchos de ustedes en el Santuario.   
—Me siento única y especial.   
Saga se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.   
—Te juro que no es TAN malo. Nos reunimos en algún Templo, abrimos algunas cervezas, comemos comida chatarra durante toda la tarde, o desde la mañana, depende de los horarios de los partidos. Cada quien se pone la playera de su selección, hacemos algunas apuestas. A veces siento que ver el partido es lo de menos. Creo que Marín tiene la intención de preparar snacks de los países que jueguen. Siempre es gracioso ver a Alde y a Camus discutir, aunque ahora Camus seguro va a discutir con Vivien.   
—Voy a suponer que me estás hablando de algo referente a los países.   
Saga le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y se la llevó a la cocina, en donde procedió a explicarle las bases más básicas del deporte... que Alfa no entendió de todos modos. Luego se puso a vagar en Amazon, a ver si encontraba la playera para su esposa.

  
Miércoles

  
Esa noche habría reunión de Santos Dorados en el Templo Principal, y esta vez Shion había invitado a Alfa a que se les uniera, dado que ya era esposa de un Santo Dorado y, además, ella misma tenía rango de Plata. En esas reuniones discutían temas del Santuario, mientras cenaban, pero a Shion también le gustaba tener a todos reunidos para que se comportaran como los hermanos de armas que eran. La razón de la reunión extra oficial del día anterior, había sido para anunciarles que, efectivamente, de ahora en adelante Alfa iría a algunas de sus cenas, porque se iba a enterar de esas cosas de todos modos. Algunos de los Goldie's con relaciones más largas, como por ejemplo Aioria, intentaron protestar, pero Shion les dijo que el día que se casaran, sus esposas serían bienvenidas ahí arriba. Santo remedio. Aioria se recargó en su silla y dejó de hablar.   
Alfa no tenía mucha idea de cuál era el motivo de que ahora se le invitara a ir. Para ella habría sido igual quedarse en casa. Entendía que el rango de Saga era mayor y podría o no compartir la información que se diera allá arriba. Por supuesto le encantaría saber el chisme, pero en un lugar como el Santuario, tenía claro que se enteraría nada más si era necesario. Lo que la llevaba de regreso al punto inicial, si Shion la quería allá arriba, era porque algo tenía que saber.   
El Patriarca le pedía a sus hijos que por favor fueran bien vestidos, arreglados y perfumados. Alfa asumió que eso significaba llevar un vestido, así que eso se puso. Saga la estaba observando, sentado en la cama, mientras la miraba terminar de arreglarse. Cuando lo hizo, Alfa lo miró, giró sobre sí misma y le hizo un gesto de pregunta. Saga sonrió y asintió, luego se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Alfa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Saga la miró a los ojos, luego exhaló un suspiro.   
—Hay algo que te tengo que decir.  
—¿Okay?  
—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de cierta hetaira que, eh, conocí, hace muchos años?   
—¿LA hetaira? —preguntó Alfa echando una mirada hacia abajo.  
Saga asintió y Alfa sonrió.   
—Su nombre es Cassia y sigue trabajando allá arriba, no como hetaira, nada más como doncella.   
La sonrisa de Alfa se amplió y asintió.   
—Sé quién es. Al menos la he visto algunas veces, pero no sabía que era ella. Me aseguraré de darle las gracias —dicho eso, Alfa soltó a Saga y comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la habitación. —¿Vamos? —le preguntó en la puerta.   
—¿Estás molesta o algo?   
—No. Se me hace terriblemente amusing. Y sí es en serio que le voy a dar las gracias. Supongo que eras un mocoso de 15 años que no tenía idea de qué hacer durante el sexo cuando la conociste. Te enseñó bien, mi vida. Asumo que ella es mayor que tú.  
Saga asintió.  
—También asumo que a ella no le molestó para nada enseñarte —se mordió el labio inferior. —En fin. Vamos, no hagas esperar a Shion —dicho eso la joven terminó de salir y Saga la siguió, no tenía mucha idea de cómo responder de todos modos.   
Ya estaban la mayoría en el comedor cuando el trío de Géminis llegó. Al instante les ofrecieron una copa de vino y los tres tomaron asiento, para luego unirse a la conversación de Milo y Aioria. Por supuesto Alfa no dejaba de mirar al rededor, a ver si se encontraba con Cassia. Finalmente la vio entrando a la sala. Era una mujer de unos 40 años, movimientos gráciles y bonita figura, linda sonrisa. Por supuesto que la había visto el día de su boda, y de pronto se preguntó por qué Saga no le había dicho antes. Ni modo, decidió ponerlo incómodo no más por haberse guardado secretitos. Alfa tomó la copa a su lado, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y le puso una mano en la pierna a Saga. El joven volteó a verla y Alfa le señaló a Cassia con la mirada. El de Géminis siguió la mirada de su esposa y vio, justo ahí, a Cassia. Vaya, no era la primera vez que la veía en todo ese tiempo, de hecho había continuado siendo su "hetaira" luego de que regresaran a la vida. Había hablado muchas veces con ella, y, hasta le había contado de Alfa. Saga asintió con la cabeza y regresó a ponerle atención a Milo.   
—Es bonita —le dijo Alfa en un murmullo.   
—Tengo buen gusto.   
La chica se preguntó si debería decirle algo a Cassia. No tenía idea de qué, quizá que todo estaba bien entre ellas, o al menos en lo que a ella concernía. Quién sabe, igual y hasta terminaban haciéndose amigas. Ya de entrada tenían en común a Saga. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegó Shura con Aioros. Y pocos minutos más tarde Shion y Saori entraron por la puerta. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, Alfa incluida y miró directo a Shion quien le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Finalmente Saori les dijo que podían tomar asiento y todos regresaron a sus lugares y a sus copas.   
Esa no era una reunión especialmente formal, pero Shion sí quería discutir un par de cosas que seguro no serían del agrado de todos. En especial de cierto Santo de Géminis. Los dejó hablar y discutir cosas a sus anchas durante un buen rato, y de hecho no pensaba decirles nada hasta terminada la comida. Hubo muchas bromas y no pocos se sintieron un tanto cohibidos con la presencia de Alfa ahí. No porque les cayera mal, nada más era raro tener una mujer ahí que no fuera Saori.   
Alfa sí tuvo oportunidad de sonreírle a Cassia porque fue precisamente ella quien le llevó su plato. Y podría jurar que no era mera coincidencia. La mujer mayor le sonrió también y luego le mandó una mirada fugaz a Saga, quien asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. El único que se dio cuenta del intercambio fue Shion, porque estaba enterado, Cassia misma le había contado. No con detalles, pero le había dejado bien claro quién había sido ella para el Patriarca del Santuario durante esos trece años.   
Cuando al fin todos se encontraron bebiendo tranquilamente de sus copas, Shion tomó la palabra.   
—Hay una última cosa que me gustaría discutir esta noche —volteó a ver a Saori, quien asintió sutilmente. —Nos han llegado noticias del Olimpo. Al señor Zeus le gustaría que las relaciones entre el Santuario de Atenea y el Templo Submarino de Poseidón mejoren. Se firmó un acuerdo de paz, pero fuera de eso, ambos Santuarios se han dedicado a ignorarse y eso es algo que al señor Zeus no le agrada.  
—A mi también me gustaría que las relaciones mejoraran, a decir verdad. Es por eso, mis Santos, que le he enviado una invitación a Poseidón para que pase algunos días en el Santuario en compañía de sus marinos. Sé que a Camus le agradará volver a ver a Isaak.   
De pronto se hizo el silencio en esa sala. Los Santos se miraban unos a otros. Alfa volteó a ver a Shion, luego a Saori y finalmente a Kanon, quien estaba a su lado. Ahora entendía por qué la cordial invitación a la cena de esa noche. Sabían que iban a darles esas noticias y sabían que Kanon iba a necesitar un poco de apoyo moral. El gemelo menor había entrelazado los dedos de sus manos y las mantenía ocultas bajo la mesa. Alfa se dio cuenta, cambió de mano la copa que tenía, y luego fue a colocar su mano libre entre las de Kanon. El gemelo menor lo notó, la miró rápidamente y luego tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas.  
—¿Para cuándo podemos esperar la visita del señor Poseidón? —preguntó Mu para romper el silencio.   
—El próximo lunes. Serán recibidos en el Templo Principal —contestó Shion y Alfa volteó a verlo.  
Shion sabía perfectamente que Kanon le había contado toda su historia a Alfa. Y la chica tenía razón, la habían invitado justo por eso. Poseidón no estaba para nada complacido con Kanon, pero hasta el momento, el gemelo menor no había tenido que enfrentarse directamente a él ni a sus ex compañeros. Alfa sabía que eso era algo que le daba dolor de estómago al gemelo de Saga. Kanon tenía claro que debería ir a presentar sus disculpas ante todos, pero seguramente no iba a ser bien recibido. Bueno, ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta.   
—¿Vamos a hablar sobre el enorme elefante blanco en la habitación? —preguntó al fin Kanon. Estiró una de sus manos hacia su copa mientras la otra la dejaba entrelazada con la de Alfa.   
Todos voltearon a verlo.   
—Poseidón está terriblemente molesto contigo, Kanon, como era de esperarse luego de todo lo que ocurrió. Sin embargo no viene aquí buscando tu cabeza ni nada similar. Tus ex compañeros estarán igual de molestos, pero ni Julián ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto, eso es algo que tienen que arreglar entre ustedes. Haz lo creas más conveniente —contestó Saori. —Y recuerda que cuentas con mi apoyo, y el de tus compañeros.   
—No vamos a dejar que te pateen el trasero, Kanon —dijo Milo. —O al menos no muy fuerte. Ese honor es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar.   
Se escucharon algunas sonoras carcajadas y Kanon dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en algo parecido a una risa.   
—¿Te estás metiendo con Kanon, Alacrán? —preguntó ahora Aioria. —No puedo decir que no me lo esperaría, de ninguno de los dos.   
—¿Celoso, Simba? —preguntó Deathmask con una enorme sonrisa.   
—Niños, por favor, estamos hablando de cosas serias —dijo Shion.   
La conversación continuó sobre la visita, los protocolos, lo que mostrarían a Poseidón y demás detalles. Shion los dejó regresar a sus Templos ya entrada la noche. Los del Templo de Géminis abrieron un portal para llegar rápido. Una vez en casa Kanon fue a la cocina por una botella de agua y tanto Alfa como Saga lo siguieron.   
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Saga a su gemelo.   
—Nope. Me va a doler el estómago de aquí a que lleguen. Y durante la visita.   
—Sobrevivirás —le dijo Alfa.   
—Eso espero, pero no tengo demasiadas esperanzas.   
—No va a ser TAN malo, Kanon. Y sabías que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano.   
Kanon exhaló un suspiro.   
—Si me disculpan, voy a dar vueltas en mi cama sin poder dormir por las siguientes 6 horas. Les agradezco el apoyo. En serio.   
Dicho eso Kanon se fue a su habitación. Saga se sentó en un banco. Alfa lo miró.  
—Cambiando de tema, Cassia sabe que yo sé quién es.   
—¿En qué momento...?  
—Somos mujeres, nos podemos decir mucho con una mirada.   
—Siento que me van a hacer bullying en cuanto tengan oportunidad.   
Alfa sonrió.

  
Jueves

  
Kanon no era un gemelo de Géminis feliz. La noche se la pasó dando vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Se aburrió, se puso a ver videos en YouTube, se aburrió, se puso a jugar cualquier cosa en su teléfono, se aburrió, se puso a ver porno y se dio cuenta de que no le estaba poniendo atención. Se levantó temprano y para cuando Alfa y Saga salieron de su habitación, los estaba esperando con tazas de café caliente.   
Luego del desayuno, los gemelos se fueron al coliseo mientras Alfa se iba al campamento de las Amazonas a empezar los entrenamientos. Ese día le tocaban las adolescentes alumnas de Helena. A pesar de que Helena ya estaba de regreso en sus actividades, de todas maneras alguien iba a ayudarla todos los días. Más tarde, cuando dejaron a las adolescentes a que empezaran clases, Alfa se fue al coliseo con Helena. Empezaron una amistosa pelea. Alfa tendía a moderarse bastante con ella, a pesar de que sabía que la otra chica ya estaba mucho mejor, no le encantaba la idea de enfrentarse con ella muy en serio.   
Los que sí se estaban enfrentando en serio eran los gemelos. Kanon ahora estaba con un humor de perros que nadie tenía muchas ganas de aguantar, a pesar de que sabían cuál era la causa. A lo cual se agregaba el hecho de que el gemelo menor no durmiera en toda la noche. Así que ahí estaba Saga, haciéndola de niñera con su hermano. Ya habían corrido juntos un buen rato, habían peleado, ido a escalar un barranco, cualquier cosa que Saga pudiera pensar para mantenerlo ocupado. Al final habían regresado al coliseo y empezaban una nueva pelea.   
Luego de un rato Helena y Alfa fueron a sentarse a las gradas a descansar. Milo y Aldebarán fueron a sentarse con ellas mientras, como todo el coliseo, observaban a los gemelos.   
—Lleva de malas todo el día. Saga es el único que se ha ofrecido a entrenar con él —comentó Alde.   
—Y seguramente va a seguir así hasta que Poseidón venga y se vaya —contestó Alfa.   
Los golpes de Kanon iban bastante en serio. A Saga eso no le molestaba, porque justo eso era lo que debían de hacer en los entrenamientos, pero tenía bastante claro que su gemelo estaba peleando más contra sí mismo y los pensamientos que rondaban su mente que contra él. Ya llevaban medio coliseo recorrido entre golpes y patadas. El sudor corría por las frentes de ambos y los dos estaban ya bastante llenos de tierra debido a sus múltiples caídas.   
Y de pronto todo lo que el resto vio fue cómo Kanon le lanzaba un puñetazo a su hermano, seguido de una patada muy bien dada que mandó a Saga a volar por los aires unos cuantos metros y a caer pesadamente al suelo, de costado. Milo exhaló un "auch" al ver la caída, Aldebarán entrecerró los ojos y Alfa se levantó de su lugar. Kanon se detuvo y miró a su hermano.   
—Cayó muy mal —dijo Milo.   
—¿El hombro o la muñeca? —preguntó Alfa.   
—Yo creo que el hombro —dijo Helena.   
Saga sabía que había caído increíblemente mal. Sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre su muñeca doblada hacia dentro. Giró lo más rápido que pudo para quitar la presión en su muñeca y llevarla al hombro, pero bien sabía que era muy tarde y el daño estaba hecho. Giró sobre su espalda, con los ojos cerrados e inmediatamente se tomó la muñeca de la mano derecha en la mano izquierda.   
—La muñeca —dijo Alfa y comenzó a correr hacia su marido.   
Saga no había hecho ningún ademán de levantarse y eso solo significaba que no era una herida leve.   
Kanon empezó a preocuparse cuando vio que Saga no se levantaba y caminó hacia él. Pero apuró el paso cuando vio a Alfa corriendo a su gemelo. Milo mientras tanto buscó con la mirada a Aioria o a Mu. Aioria había estado observando la pelea y ya iba de bajada por las gradas.   
Cuando Alfa llegó a su esposo se arrodilló junto a él. Saga abrió los ojos y la miró.   
—Ya viene Aioria. ¿Fue nada más la muñeca?   
—Creo que si.   
—Saga, lo siento —dijo Kanon en el momento en que llegó junto a ellos.  
Saga negó con la cabeza y se concentró en respirar profundamente. Al fin Aioria llegó junto a ellos y examinó rápidamente a Saga. Era muy evidente que tenía la muñeca rota, dada la posición antinatural de la mano. Le dijo que iba a necesitar una radiografía, así que Kanon y él lo ayudaron a levantarse y luego Kanon abrió un portal que los llevó a todos a la Fuente.   
Una vez ahí Aioria se lo llevó inmediatamente a una sala en la que podrían tomar una placa de la muñeca y mientras tanto Alfa y Kanon se quedaron a esperar.   
—Lo siento —dijo Kanon luego de sentarse en una banca.  
—Fue un accidente. Estaban peleando y técnicamente Saga debió reaccionar mejor y caer de mejor modo, pero todos nos dimos cuenta de que no lo iba a lograr desde el inicio.   
—Le estaba pegando con saña. Lo sabes.   
—Todos lo sabemos. Él también y de todos modos decidió ponerse a practicar contigo. Vaya, no estoy diciendo que no debías moderarte un poco, pero no es culpa tuya, estas cosas pasan. Tú también lo sabes. Además Aioria está con él, en unos días va a estar bien.   
Pocos minutos después vieron a Susana salir de una de las habitaciones y los llamó. Cuando entraron vieron a Saga sentado en una silla, a Aioria frente a él y con la radiografía junto a ambos.   
—¿Qué tan mal está? —preguntó Kanon.  
—Eh, podría ser peor, considerando la manera en la que cayó. Necesitamos que le ayuden con cosmo para mantener el dolor a raya mientras Aioria vuelve a colocar los huesos en su lugar. Saga no quiere usar sedantes.   
Ambos asintieron y fueron a colocarse a los lados de Saga. Kanon le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano y miró hacia atrás porque tenía cero interés de ver lo que iba a suceder. Alfa, por el contrario, estaba fascinada viendo la radiografía. Le tomó la otra mano a Saga.  
—Kanon, voy a necesitar que lo tomes del brazo y lo estabilices —le dijo Aioria.   
Kanon resopló, se sentó junto a Saga en otra silla y le tomó el brazo. Luego bajó la mirada al suelo.   
—¿Quieres que te diga o simplemente lo hago? —le preguntó el de Leo ahora a Saga.  
—Sólo hazlo —contestó Saga y Aioria asintió.   
—Concentren su cosmo —les ordenó.   
Tomó la mano de Saga en una de las suyas mientras con la otra sujetaba el brazo. Encendió su cosmo aún más que sus acompañantes. Saga volteó hacia su esposa. Alfa le sonrió y asintió. Kanon sujetó con más fuerza el brazo de su hermano. De pronto sintió cómo Aioria hacía fuerza, el calor de su cosmo estalló rápidamente. Saga aguantó la respiración un segundo y apretó la mano de Alfa. En unos cuantos segundos había terminado. La muñeca de Saga se veía normal de nuevo, aunque ya estaba comenzando a hincharse y ponerse morada. Aioria lo examinó, luego usó su cosmo para fusionar los huesos de nuevo. Miró la radiografía, se aseguró de que no quedara ningún hueso sin tratamiento. Finalmente lo soltó y Saga se animó a ver su brazo, al igual que Kanon. Aioria le pidió que moviera todos los dedos algunas veces, al igual que la muñeca de lado a lado y arriba y abajo.   
—Listo. Los huesos están bien, pero evidentemente los músculos y tendones te van a odiar durante los siguientes días. Mantén la muñeca elevada todo lo que puedas. Te vamos a poner una férula durante al menos una semana. Ponte hielo durante los siguientes días. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres analgésicos? No es necesario que sufras.   
—No. Estoy bien.  
—¿Seguro?   
—Seguro.   
—Okay. Susana te los puede dar en cualquier momento, si decides tomarlos.   
—Gracias, Aioria.   
El de Leo asintió y sonrió, luego le dejó el lugar a Susana, quien procedió a vendar el brazo de Saga y a ponerle una férula. Un buen rato después, finalmente salieron los tres de la Fuente.   
—¿Vienes a Géminis con nosotros? —le preguntó Alfa a Kanon.   
—No. Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí. En serio lo siento, Saga.  
—Kanon, deja de disculparte. Fue un accidente, nada más. Al menos no me pegaste en mi linda cara. Estoy bien.  
—La primera es gratis, ya la segunda te lo cobro como nuevo —le dijo Alfa y le sonrió.   
—Gracias. De todos modos quiero ir a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos más tarde.   
Dicho eso Kanon se fue y Saga y Alfa regresaron a Géminis a ponerle todos los packs de hielo que encontraron a la muñeca de Saga.

  
Viernes

  
La noche de Saga no había sido especialmente cómoda y había necesitado de bastante ayuda de Alfa para hacer las cosas más mundanas, por ejemplo, ponerle pasta a su cepillo de dientes, y mejor ni hablamos de abrochar botones. Todo el Santuario estaba enterado de su accidente, y Shion había bajado a hacerle una visita el día anterior para asegurarse de que el mayor de sus niños estuviera bien. Por supuesto le dijo que no era necesario que entrenara ni nada por el estilo. Y esa mañana Saga iría al Templo Principal a discutir tareas que tendría que relegar y las que podría continuar haciendo mientras estuviera lesionado. Una de sus tareas era visitar la prisión en donde Roberto, Otis y Alessandro continuaban encerrados. Probablemente lo mandarían, en su lugar, a cuidar aprendices. Iban a ser unos días complicados para el geminiano.   
Para empezar Saga no podía ni doblar la muñeca ni cerrar la mano, por lo tanto tenía una mano completamente inútil. Tampoco le daban muchas ganas de usarla, porque le dolía nada más de pensarlo. Aún así seguía de necio con no querer tomar analgésicos.   
Y ya que iba a estar en labores de bajo impacto, Shion decidió ponerlo, ya de paso, a hacer labores diplomáticas con el ejército de Poseidón para su próxima visita. Básicamente sería quien coordinaría todo para que las cosas salieran como debían. Se encargaría de asegurarse que todos tuvieran lugares cómodos para quedarse y también se coordinaría con los Marinos para la llegada del Dios.   
Kanon, por su parte, decidió también ir a hablar con Shion para hacerse cargo de las cosas que Saga no pudiera hacer. El Patriarca tenía bien claro que Kanon se sentía culpable, y también el por qué. Decidió hablar con él más tarde o al siguiente día. La visita de Poseidón no era algún tipo de castigo para el gemelo, a pesar de que él lo viera de esa manera. Bueno, no es que Kanon pensara que se trataba de un castigo, pero cada día que pasaba, más ansiedad le daba.   
Así que Saga pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el Templo Principal, en el despacho de Shion, intentando poner todo en orden para la visita. Por supuesto le incomodaba un tanto el hecho de que Saori estuviera paseándose por ahí con sus Saintias. Si bien Katya era perfectamente amable con él, y no sabía nada de lo que había pasado antes, de todos modos lo ponía un poco de nervios el tenerla cerca. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que ella seguía mirándolo con ese brillo en los ojos, de alguien que ve a su ídolo de cerca.   
Alfa se ofreció a subir al despacho de Shion a llevarle algunos expedientes de sus nuevas aprendices. Apenas eran unas niñas, y al Patriarca le gustaba leer un poco sobre ellas en cuanto llegaban al Santuario, por lo tanto pedía una copia de sus expedientes. Así que la chica subió todas las escaleras, apenas hizo una escala en Géminis, y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los gemelos estaban ahí. Cuando llegó arriba, la dejaron pasar al Salón del Trono mientras alguien iba a anunciarla. Alfa se puso a contemplar el lugar en el que estaba. Si bien había subido ahí infinidad de veces, cada que iba, como que le daba cierto morbo el pensar en cómo habría sido el lugar cuando su ahora esposo era Patriarca. Estaba tan absorta en eso que no notó a la mujer que se había acercado, hasta que literalmente la vio por el rabillo del ojo.  
—¿Alfa? —escuchó y volteó a ver a la mujer, quién no era otra más que Cassia y le sonrió.  
—Hola, Cassia.   
—Esto va a sonar muy extraño, pero creo que sabes, que sé, que sabes quién soy. O mejor dicho, quién fui.  
—Lo sé. Y también sé que eso ya lo sabías.   
—No sé qué decirte.  
—No tienes que decirme nada. Está bien. Es... raro, pero está bien. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte. Hay muchas cosas que Saga me ha contado, pero hay muchas otras que no, y está bien, pero comprenderás que la curiosidad está presente.  
La mujer mayor sonrió.  
—Puedo imaginarlo, hay muchas cosas que sucedieron en este lugar —y como que lanzó una miradita al trono frente a ellas y una leve sonrisa iluminó sus labios.   
Alfa también le lanzó una mirada al trono y sonrió.   
—Quizá no quiera saber TODOS los detalles, peeero, gracias por la información. Ya tengo otra cosa con qué hacerle bullying al buen Saga.   
—Se va a poner bien incómodo si nos ve a las dos juntas.   
—¿Nunca te pareció divertido ponerlo en situaciones incómodas? Porque yo creo que sí.  
—Digamos que algo de experiencia tengo en eso.   
—Entonces eres de las mías. ¿Te molestaría si alguna vez nos tomamos un café o algo? No necesariamente para compartir chismes de ya-sabes-quién, si no nada más para platicar, conocernos, planear maneras de hacerle bullying a Saga sutilmente...  
—Por mi, encantada —ambas se sonrieron, pero antes de que pudieran decirse nada más, regresó el soldado que había ido a avisar de la presencia de Alfa para decirle que podía pasar al despacho.   
Alfa asintió y ambas mujeres se sonrieron una vez más antes de que la menor se fuera directo al despacho. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta cerrada, y la voz de Shion le contestó que podía pasar. La chica abrió y entró. Lo primero que notó fue al Patriarca sentado en uno de los sillones junto a Saori, y a Saga sentado detrás del escritorio, en la silla de Shion, mirando la pantalla de la laptop frente a él. Alfa le lanzó una mirada cargada de intenciones, Saga sonrió y bajó la mirada.   
—Buenas tardes, Princesa. Patriarca, vengo a entregarle los expedientes de las nuevas niñas.   
—Pasa, Alfa. ¿Son tres?  
—Así es —y caminó hasta ellos para entregarle los papeles.   
—Toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?  
—No, gracias, estoy bien.   
Shion comenzó a hojear rápidamente los papeles, luego los dejó sobre la mesita de centro.   
—Quería hablarte de un par de cosas.   
—Usted dirá.  
—La primera es que no me hables de "usted", se siente un tanto anticuado, y no soy tan viejo, ¡mírame! —y extendió los brazos y sonrió. —Además nuestro trato va a ser más cercano ahora que formas parte, oficial, de las Doce Casas.   
—Muy bien, pondré todo mi empeño, pero no estoy muy segura de lograrlo a la primera.   
—Con que lo intentes me doy por bien servido. La segunda es que Thetis, la única mujer en el ejercito actual del señor Poseidón va a venir con él, como era de esperarse, y me parece que se sentiría un tanto más cómoda si estás disponible por cualquier cosa, para hacerla sentir... no sé, menos rodeada de hombres todo el tiempo.   
—No hay problema.   
—Y la tercera es Kanon. ¿Lo has visto?  
—No. Me parece que fue a entrenar solo hoy, pero no estoy segura, me pasé casi todo el día con las Amazonas.  
—Me imaginé. Tengo planeado ir a verlo hoy, o mañana a más tardar. Si sigue como hasta ahora va a empezar a preocuparme en serio.   
—Sí, lo sé. No va a pasar unos días muy agradables.   
—No. Nos gustaría que también lo tuvieras en la mira, al menos discretamente. No creo que vaya a cometer alguna locura, pero creo que un poco de apoyo moral le vendría bien.   
—¿Como el de la cena del otro día? —Alfa enarcó una ceja y lo miró a los ojos.   
Shion le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos.   
—Tú, Saga y Milo son las personas más cercanas a Kanon en este Santuario. Me pareció apropiado que estuvieras presente para el anuncio, aunque sí es verdad que esperamos verte muy seguido en las cenas con nosotros.   
—Entiendo. Nada más estaba asegurándome. Y sí, lo mantendré en la mira, a mi también me preocupa, en especial si se pone a usar a mi marido como pera de box.   
—¡Hey! —escucharon la protesta del aludido.   
—Y ya que mencionas a la Pera de Box, Saga va a pasar los siguientes días aquí, ayudándome con lo de la visita, pero por hoy creo que ha sido suficiente, Saga. Regresen a su Templo, y Alfa, por favor, hagan escala en Leo para que Aioria le de una revisada rápida. Seguramente todo está como debe, pero a Aioria le gusta dar seguimiento y nunca está de más.  
—Por supuesto.   
Con eso, Saga se apresuró a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, lo cuál era terriblemente lento únicamente con la mano izquierda, y luego se despidieron de todos y salieron del despacho. La escala en Leo fue bastante rápida. Aioria los pasó a la sala, le quitó a Saga la férula y las vendas, le pidió que moviera un poco la mano, los dedos y la muñeca. Lo revisó para asegurarse de que todo estaba como debía y le dejó de tarea algunos ejercicios sencillos para que tendones y músculos regresaran a su estado normal lo más pronto posible. Al final le volvió a vendar la mano, lo mandó a que se pusiera algo de hielo más tarde y lo dejó ir. Saga abrió un portal a Géminis y en cuanto llegaron Alfa fue a preparar una cena ligera para ambos y para Kanon, si se le ocurría presentarse en algún futuro cercano, lo cual en realidad no sucedió. Lo escucharon regresar al Templo ya entrada la noche, pero Alfa le dejó comida preparada y en la mesa, y se sintieron aliviados cuando escucharon el microondas y luego el ligero ruido de cubiertos contra el plato. Decidieron dejarlo solo por el resto de la noche, ya por la mañana tendrían oportunidad de ver cómo seguían sus ánimos. 

Sábado

  
Pero la mañana del Sábado se dieron cuenta de que Kanon había salido bien temprano, quién sabe a dónde. Como era fin de semana, ese día no había entrenamientos. Es decir, cualquiera podía ir a entrenar si lo deseaba, y usualmente habían al menos un par de adolescentes castigados que tenían que levantarse increíblemente temprano a correr o a hacer cualquier otra cosa que sus maestros les hubieran ordenado, pero el resto del Santuario, menos los que tenían rondas, tenían el fin de semana libre para hacer su voluntad.   
No pocos se iban de paseo, algunos a las islas a pasar los días retozando en la arena. Otros iban en excursiones organizadas por sus maestros a los diversos lugares arqueológicos y museos que Grecia y sus alrededores ofrecían. Otros mejor se quedaban en sus casas y se dedicaban a poner orden en sus moradas o bien empleaban su tiempo en hobbies, en leer, en pasear como cualquier turista.   
Dado que Saga ahora tenía la responsabilidad de encargarse de la visita de Poseidón, tomó un desayuno rápido con su esposa y luego se fue al Templo Principal. Alfa no tenía nada planeado para el día, así que decidió ir al campamento de las Amazonas en busca de sus amigas. Efectivamente se encontró con Vivien por ahí, quien tampoco tenía mucho qué hacer. Las dos decidieron ir a pasar un rato a la playa del Santuario, y convencieron a Helena y a Dicro para que fueran con ellas. Dicro se llevó a su hija también, para que pasara un rato con ellas.   
Kanon, por su parte, se había levantado increíblemente temprano, porque seguía sin poder dormir mucho que digamos. Desayunó un poco de café y algo de recalentado de la cena del día anterior, y luego salió del Templo. Caminó sin rumbo un buen rato, y sin que se diera cuenta fue a parar al acantilado donde se había suicidado Antheia. Se sentó a mirar el amanecer, y cuando el sol estuvo relativamente alto, siguió su camino.   
Ahora sus pies lo llevaron al Templo de Poseidón, en Cabo Sounión. De nueva cuenta, se sentó a admirar el lugar, pero desde abajo, cerca de donde se veía aún la antigua prisión, y se puso a recordar el tiempo pasado. Bien sabía que eso no lo iba a ayudar en nada, pero no había podido evitarlo. En su mente seguía repitiendo una y mil veces los miles de posibles escenarios que sucederían en apenas 48 horas. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Poseidón ni sus antiguos compañeros, seguramente ninguno estaría especialmente contento de volver a verlo. Desde que revivieran, no había tenido razón para ver a ninguno de ellos. Tenía bien claro que debía disculparse con todos, pero no sabía qué podría decirles que no sonara o como una mentira o como que lo hacía por mero protocolo. Se quedó ahí por las siguientes horas, dando vueltas y más vueltas a lo mismo.

Alfa y sus amigas estaban sentadas en la arena, a la sombra de una enorme sombrilla que habían llevado con ellas, mientras veían a la hija de Dicro jugar en el agua junto a Helena.  
—Alfa... ¿hay algo que nos quieras contar? —preguntó Vivien.   
—¿Por qué la pregunta? —contestó la aludida.  
—Pues porque, digamos que no nada más el gemelo con el que estás casada te estaba poniendo MUCHA atención durante la fiesta de Milo.   
—¿Me estaba poniendo mucha atención?   
—O sea, fue sutil, pero te estaba lanzando ciertas miradas que, bueno... —contestó Dicro.   
—¿Y por qué ninguna de ustedes me lo dijo en el momento?   
—¿En serio no lo notaste? —preguntó Vivien y Alfa como que sonrío.  
—¡Sí lo notaste! —exclamó Dicro.   
—Más o menos.  
—¿Y...? —preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.   
—Y nada. Regresamos a Géminis y todos a dormir.   
—¿En serio? ¿Nada de nada? —preguntó Vivien con un dejó de decepción.  
—Sí. Todos en el cuarto de Kanon... luego de tener sexo por un par de horas —y la sonrisa de Alfa se amplió.   
Vivien y Dicro se voltearon a ver la una a la otra con la boca abierta y luego ambas lanzaron un grito de colegialas y abrazaron a su amiga. Entonces Alfa procedió a contarles una versión resumida de lo sucedido aquella noche.   
—Y en otras noticias... Cassia y yo quedamos de tomarnos un café un buen día de estos. De hecho estoy pensando en que sea hoy o mañana.   
—¿Quién es Cassia? —preguntó Vivien.   
—En su tiempo, cuando Saga fue Patriarca, era una hetaira. Fue SU hetaira. LA hetaira —contestó Alfa.  
—¿LA hetaira? Uh... ¿la del piercing?   
—Esa misma.   
—Oh. Oh... ¡Oh!   
—Ajá. Creo que tenemos un par de cosas de qué platicar. Y no me dio la impresión de que a ella le molesten mis preguntas. Parece ser buena persona.   
—Esa conversación tiene pinta de que va a ser... interesante. ¿Qué dice Saga? —preguntó Dicro.  
—Sospecha que le vamos a hacer bullying en cuanto se dé la oportunidad. Sus sospechas son bien fundadas.   
Las tres amigas rieron.

Ya bien entrada la tarde, Kanon emprendió el camino de regreso al Santuario, lo que no se esperaba era que Shion lo iba a interceptar a medio camino. Se lo encontró como no queriendo la cosa. El Patriarca estaba un tanto preocupado por la salud mental del gemelo menor, pero además quería preguntarle si tenía un plan al respecto de lo que le iba a decir o no decir a sus ex compañeros. Kanon, al inicio, no quiso contarle mucho, ni hacer notar lo preocupado que estaba, aunque bien sabía que eso era tonto dado que todo el Santuario sabía de la pelea con su gemelo y de las posibles razones. De todos modos nunca se había sentido demasiado cómodo contándole sus preocupaciones al mundo. Sin embargo, Shion sabía bien cómo tratarlo, y en apenas unos cuantos minutos logró hacer que Kanon le contara.   
La verdad es que no había mucho que Shion, ni nadie, pudiera hacer al respecto, más que estar ahí y apoyarlo. Por supuesto ningún bando tenía permitido agarrarse a golpes, por más que los Generales tuvieran ganas de hacerlo. La relación debía ser cordial. Pero no habría nada que pudieran hacer si se iban a las palabras. Kanon tenía planeado ofrecer sus disculpas, ya de mínimo a Poseidó, pero dudaba seriamente que sus ex compañeros quisieran siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Quizá Camus podría convencer a su ex alumno de que lo escuchara por un par de minutos, pero el resto lo veía como caso perdido. Lo intentaría de todos modos, pero dudaba que funcionara. Shion volvió a repetirle que contaba con su apoyo, y que, si quería, quizá podría arreglar una reunión con todos ellos, para que ofreciera sus disculpas, y le dijo también que, fuera de eso, no había más que pudiera hacer. El daño estaba hecho, pero ya estaba todos de vuelta, y él tenía el perdón de su Diosa, que era lo importante. De todos modos, no dudaba que Saori fuera a hablar en favor del gemelo, al menos con su tío.

Alfa y sus amigas también regresaron a sus Templos. Alfa fue primero a darse un baño a Géminis y a preparar una comida rápida, en caso de que alguno de los gemelos decidiera bajar a comer o cenar. Luego de comer, comenzó a aburrirse, así que decidió visitar el Templo Principal, a ver si Cassia aceptaba tomar un café con ella. Más de un soldado le puso cara de sorpresa cuando preguntó por la doncella y no por el Patriarca o su esposo. Le dijeron que seguramente estaba en la cocina, porque solía comer a esas horas, y uno de ellos se ofreció a guiarla, pero Alfa les dijo que no era necesario, y que sabía en donde estaba. Así que la joven avanzó con pasos nerviosos por el Templo. En el camino se encontró con algunas doncellas y con un par de Saintias. Una de ellas fue Katya, quien le sonrió y le preguntó el por qué estaba por ahí cuando su marido seguía en el despacho de Shion. Alfa le dijo que iba a visitar a una amiga, y que no le dijera a Saga que estaba ahí, en caso de que lo viera. Katya sonrió y la dejó ir.   
Por fin Alfa llegó a la cocina del Templo, llamó a la puerta y una voz contestó que podía pasar. Cassia estaba sentada a la mesa, con un libro en la mano. Levantó la mirada y sonrió cuando vio a la joven.   
—Me preguntaba si quisieras tomar ese café, si no estás muy ocupada.   
—No, no estoy ocupada. Ven, siéntate, estaba a punto de prepararme café.   
Alfa entró mientras la mujer mayor se levantaba y ponía una tetera sobre el fuego.   
—Debo decir que no me esperaba que fueras a venir a verme tan pronto.   
—Es fin de semana y ya salí a dar la vuelta con mis amigas. El Templo está vacío y no tengo nada qué hacer por el momento. Además, es en serio que me das mucha curiosidad. Va a sonar algo raro, pero Saga me ha contado algunas cosas de ti, aunque fue hasta hace unos días que me dijo que eras tú.   
—Es un hombre reservado. Siempre lo ha sido.   
—Tenía como quince años cuando lo conociste, ¿no?  
—Más o menos, sí. Ser hetaira en el Santuario no es precisamente un secreto, aunque tampoco está del todo bien visto —Cassia fue a sentarse a la silla que había ocupado antes, frente a Alfa, mientras esperaba que el café estuviera listo. —Es como un secreto a voces que muchos admiten abiertamente y otros pretenden que no sucede. O que no sucedía al menos. Todo cambió luego de... la batalla de las Doce Casas.   
—"La Revuelta de Saga". ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta... difícil?   
—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Luego de lo que he vivido, créeme que estoy curada de espanto.  
—¿Qué tanto te involucraste con Ares?  
La mujer mayor la miró a los ojos unos segundos, sin decir nada. Alfa estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedir perdón por la pregunta, pero Cassia finalmente habló.  
—Nunca me involucré con Ares. O al menos no de manera intelectual. Si Ares tenía el control, bueno, yo era sencillamente una puta más. Su preferida, quizá, por eso nunca me hizo nada. Pero nunca me pidió ningún tipo de charla, nunca quiso hablar conmigo y me corría de dónde quiera que estuviéramos en cuanto... terminaba. Y yo no era tonta, no como para contrariarlo. Saga era completamente diferente y no puedo decirte la cantidad de veces que se disculpó conmigo por el trato de Ares. Saga es una buena persona Alfa, siempre lo ha sido, pero supongo que sabes que pasaron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Pero Saga nunca me trató mal, siempre fue respetuoso. Creo que, de cierta manera, admiraba que yo me quedara aquí por todos esos años en lugar de salir corriendo, o bien que no terminara siendo asesinada a manos de Ares o sus seguidores. Y no éramos pocas, a Ares le gustaba tener aquí a todo un harem de mujeres dispuestas a cumplir con sus caprichos —se encogió de hombros. —Muchas huyeron, a otras las corrió. Al final creo que únicamente yo quedé en calidad de hetaira. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse muy mal para Ares. Y cuando todo terminó, bueno, la señorita Atenea permitió que me quedara haciendo las labores de una doncella normal. Me pareció buen trato. No tenía a dónde ir de todas maneras.   
—Las pocas veces que Saga me ha contado algo al respecto de esos años, han sido bajo la influencia del buen Don Whiskey,   
Cassia sonrió y exhaló una breve risa.  
—Lo sé. Me lo dijo —se levantó a servir el café. —Luego de que fueran revividos, Saga vino a verme, a disculparse, de nuevo, de todo lo qué pasó durante esos trece años. Tu marido puede ser bastante irresistible cuando quiere, así que luego de llevar una relación de amistad por varios meses, comenzamos a... bueno. Vernos para algo más que charlar. Pero esa vez fue diferente, yo ya no era su hetaira, ni él me consideraba así. Todo terminó poco después de que, entraras en su vida, como su alumna. No dejamos de reunirnos a platicar, si alguna vez te preguntaste a dónde se desaparecía, venía a verme.   
—¿Te habló de mi?  
—Muchas veces. Le dije que hiciera algo, pero en lugar de eso se fue del Santuario por no sé cuantos meses —regresó a la mesa y dejó una taza de café frente a la joven, quien le dio las gracias.   
—Quería agradecerte. Probablemente fuiste la única persona en este Santuario que se preocupó por él durante todos esos años. Y creo que sabes que él es quien es ahora gracias a que estuviste ahí.   
—Ojalá pudiera llevarme todo el crédito, pero el Patriarca Shion hizo un buen trabajo con todos sus chicos. O al menos lo mejor que pudo hacer dadas las circunstancias. Hay algunas cosas que pudo mejorar, pero hey, echando a perder se aprende. No tienes por qué agradecerme. Realmente le tengo cariño.   
—¿Alguna vez se enamoró de ti? ¿O tú de él?  
—No realmente. Había respeto, cariño y comprensión, pero no estaba enamorada de él, y dudo que él se hubiera enamorado de mi aunque hubiera querido, era algo que no se iba a permitir a si mismo. Hubiera sido nada más un arma para Ares.   
—Sí, me imagino. Bueno, realmente no puedo imaginarlo del todo, ni estoy segura de querer imaginarlo. La vida aquí dentro nunca ha sido fácil. Oye, pero sí hay cosas que te tengo qué agradecer —y sonrió con muchas intenciones.   
—¡Ah, eso! Sí, fui yo. Pero la idea no fue mía, fue suya. En parte para decirle a Ares que ese cuerpo seguía siendo suyo, a pesar de que no siempre tuviera el control, y en parte porque un día se le metió la idea a la cabeza y cuando me contó y yo le dije que podía hacerlo, no dudó ni medio segundo en aceptar. Y no, no me molestó... enseñarle ciertas "artes". Era buen alumno —ambas rieron antes de dar un sorbo a sus cafés.   
—Entonces... ¿el Trono?   
Cassia levantó ambas cejas.   
—El Trono, las habitaciones, ese balcón con vista a las Doce Casas, las termas...  
—¿Hay termas acá arriba?  
—¡Querida! No puedo creer que no supieras eso, pasaba las HORAS ahí dentro.  
—Cuéntame más, y déjame sacar una libreta para tomar notas —ambas rieron de nuevo y pasaron las siguientes horas hablando.   
La conversación fue interrumpida cuando el celular de Alfa comenzó a sonar, era Saga, así que ella contestó y le dijo que estaba en el Templo Principal, y que la esperara para bajar juntos. Cassia acompañó a Alfa al Salón del Trono, en donde Saga la estaba esperando. Enarcó una ceja cuando las vio aparecer juntas.   
—No creo que esas sonrisas auguren algo bueno para mí —les dijo.   
—Compartimos recetas de cocina, nada más —le dijo Alfa y Cassia soltó una risita.   
—Literalmente compartimos recetas de cocina, Saga. Aunque quizá ese no fue el único tema que abordamos.   
—Nada malo, mi amor, nada malo. Todo lo contrario.   
—Todo.   
—Lo peor es que seguro ya intercambiaron números y se van a estar mensajeando a la menor provocación —dijo Saga.  
—Entonces no la provoques —contestó Cassia.   
—O todo lo contrario —añadió Alfa y ambas volvieron a reír.   
—Me están dando miedo. Vamos, Al, sé cómo trabaja la mente de esta mujer —contestó en broma, mirando a Cassia.   
—Nos vemos luego, Cassia.   
—Intenta esa receta que te dije.  
—Lo más pronto que pueda la intentaré, muchas gracias —y una vez más ambas rieron.   
Saga se despidió de Cassia con un ademán de la mano y luego ambos salieron del Templo, mientras la mujer mayor los miraba, luego sonrió de nuevo, dio la media vuelta y regresó a la cocina. La joven la había caído muy bien, y había sido increíblemente fácil hablar con ella. Deseaba que las cosas entre ese par siguieran bien, veía a Saga contento, y eso la ponía contenta a ella.

  
Domingo

  
La víspera de la visita de Poseidón encontró a Mu y a sus ayudantes puliendo y alistando todas y cada una de las armaduras de sus compañeros, porque el protocolo dictaba que todos los Santos Dorados debían esperarlo en sus Templos, para recibirlo y permitirle la entrada. Por lo tanto, el buen Mu estaba medio ahogado en responsabilidades porque no pocos de sus compañeros esperaron hasta el último momento para llevarle sus armaduras. En fin. Había comenzado a las siete de la mañana y probablemente seguiría en lo mismo hasta bien entrada la tarde. Por supuesto podría hacer reparaciones rápidas, una buena pulida y listo, pero como Mu era bastante perfeccionista, pues no iba a hacer trabajos a medias.   
Shion los había convocado para la cena, en donde hablarían de los últimos detalles. Sin que Kanon lo supiera, el Patriarca había ido a hablar en privado con todos, para decirles que estuvieran atentos al respecto de los Marinas y Kanon. El objetivo era disipar tensiones si el ambiente se ponía pesado, o bien si alguien comenzaba a molestarse.  
Las Amazonas y Saintias estuvieron de acuerdo en ser ellas quienes le mostraran a Thetis el lugar y a hacerle compañía. Querían llevarla al campamento de las Amazonas a mostrarle los entrenamientos de las niñas, porque pronto el ejército de Poseidón comenzaría a recibir, de nuevo, aprendices. No por alguna guerra inminente, nada más porque era protocolo, ahora que el Dios estaba de regreso en la Tierra.   
Camus se había ofrecido también a hacerle compañía a su ex alumno y sus compañeros, y a mantenerlos a la vista. Probablemente se los llevaría a entrenar con él, y seguramente Aioria y Milo se le unirían. También habrían varias reuniones con ambos ejércitos, para hablar de protocolos, de qué hacer en caso de alguna emergencia, de la manera en la que se organizarían en caso de que tuvieran que actuar en cualquier caso. No eran pocos los Dioses que tenían sus ejércitos sobre la Tierra, y como Zeus había declarado tiempos de paz, entonces era mejor que se coordinaran y limaran asperezas lo mejor posible.   
Alfa era la única Santo, que no era Dorado, que vivía dentro de las Doce Casas, y por ello, tendría el privilegio de estar en contacto más cercano con los visitantes y eso la ponía un poco de nervios. Técnicamente no era su lugar estar ahí, porque era una Santo de Plata, y definitivamente no de las de mayor rango, porque ese honor lo tenían Orfeo y Mayura. Se sentía rara. Además de que le tenía un poco de alergia a todos, y no porque alguna vez los hubiera visto, si no porque bien sabía que más de uno se pondría hostil con Kanon y eso no le gustaba, Racionalmente sabía que Kanon bien merecido que se lo tenía, pero, por otro lado, era de sus mejores amigos, su cuñado, y alguien con quien compartía una larga, larga historia. De verdad esperaba que pudiera contener cualquier gesto de desesperación si veía que alguno se ponía pesado con el gemelo menor.   
Saga tenía las manos llenas de trabajo, coordinando los últimos detalles con los Generales, quienes, por cierto, también se mostraban bastante secos cuando tenían que hablarle. A fin de cuentas, Kanon no hubiera terminado en fondo del mar si Saga no lo hubiera encerrado en Sounión. Si bien no lo culpaban del todo, tampoco era una persona muy grata para ellos.   
Y entre el ejército de Poseidón, bueno, Julián no podía negar que tenía ciertas ganas de soltarle un puñetazo bien dado a Kanon. Sabía que tenía que contenerse, y sabía que debía comportarse como el Dios que era, además de que ya no tenía 16 años, pero le iba a ser difícil volver a ver a Kanon. Él, por cierto, no había estado presente durante la visita de los gemelos al Olimpo para recuperar su recuerdos. Había estado al tanto de todo el chisme, y pidió toda la información pertinente, pero no quería ver a Kanon en persona, así que no estuvo en el ritual. Él, además, había estado a favor de que le regresaran sus recuerdos a los hermanos, porque quería saber si Kanon siempre había sido así de impertinente, o si era cosa de su última reencarnación. Decidió que Déuteros le caía mejor, pero no le hacía mucha gracia su papel en aquella Guerra Santa. Sobre Saga, pues tampoco lo tenía en muy buena estima, porque todos sabían el revuelo que había causado, sin embargo tendía a disculparlo más y le asignaba la culpa a Ares.   
Sorrento era quien más templado estaba al respecto. Al menos había tenido oportunidad de soltarle algunas verdades a Kanon en su momento, y sabía bien que fue él quien se interpuso entre el tridente de Poseidón y Atenea. Pero en su opinión, un par de buenos actos no expiaba todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Le daba el beneficio de la duda, y esperaba de todo corazón que en realidad hubiera cambiado para bien, pero definitivamente no iba a confiar en él de buenas a primeras.   
Thetis no tenía intenciones de dirigirle la palabra más que para lo necesario. No sería grosera, nada más distante y fría. Pretendería que el gemelo no existía. Isaak estaba emocionado de volver a ver a su maestro, y tendía a enfocarse más en ello que en el volver a ver a Kanon. Krishna tenía las mismas intenciones de Thetis de mostrarse perfectamente distante. Pero tanto Baian como Kayza tenían instintos asesinos. Poseidón les había dicho que tenían que comportarse porque iban de buena fe, y en tiempos de paz, y más les valía no comenzar con hostilidades. Los entendía, pero todos debían mostrar su temple y no rebajarse al nivel de... bueno, de Kanon. Sobra decir que para ellos tampoco iba a ser fácil esa reunión.   
Y finalmente, Kanon. Había pasado de tener un humor de perros a tener una ansiedad marca diablo. Saga iba a ir a recibir y escoltar a Poseidón y compañía en su camino al Santuario de Atenea, junto con el Patriarca, y dado que llevaba todavía la mano derecha en una férula, sería Kanon el encargado de esperar en el Templo de Géminis la llegada de todos, junto con Alfa. Y eso sólo significaba que sería él el portador de la armadura de los gemelos. No tenía idea si le iban a solar puñetazos en cuanto lo vieran, si ni siquiera iban a contestar el protocolo, si iban a pasar de él como si no existiera, o si debía ofrecer sus disculpas hacia todos en cuanto los viera entrar. Probablemente se quedaría callado. El nudo de ansiedad de su estómago se negaba a bajar y seguramente no dormiría nada esa noche.  
El resto del Santuario recibió la noticia de la visita de Poseidón de dos maneras: o estaban preocupados porque no confiaban en él, o estaban contentos porque eso significaba que tendrían aliados si alguna otra guerra se daba o bien, al menos se asegurarían de que, con ellos, no habrían problemas. Cualquiera que fuera su opinión, todos se prepararon para la visita arreglando el Santuario y manteniendo todo a punto. Eso incluía instruir a los aprendices en protocolos para cuando vieran al Dios, y mantenerlos a todos a raya y bien portados.   
Y dado que los Doce Dorados se encontrarían en sus Templos durante, al menos, el día de la llegada de los visitantes, entonces, las tareas de las cuales ellos se encargaban, habían sido relegadas al resto. Los Santos Plateados de mayor categoría se encargarían de cuidar a los prisioneros: Alessandro y Otis. Se rolarían los turnos para quedarse siempre con ellos. Las única que no iba a participar en eso eran Alfa y sus amigas, porque los Dorados y el Patriarca les dijeron que no. Les deba dolor de estómago de pensar que alguna de las chicas que habían sido prisioneras de los psicópatas fueran a hacer guardia. Ellas podrían hacer las rondas que los Dorados no podrían hacer, y también cuidarían aprendices y soldados. Menos Alfa, porque, regresando al punto de que ahora vivía en los Doce Casas, tenía que quedarse con ellos.   
Al respecto de eso, Shion tenía muy claro que Saga no le iba a contar nada a Alfa que ella no debiera saber. Podría ser su marido, pero también era su superior, y eso era muy importante. Si ella no debía de enterarse de algo, entonces no se enteraría. Pero, por otro lado, Shion no quería ponerle presiones innecesarias a ninguno de los dos, y, en tiempos de paz, no veía motivos por los cuales ella no pudiera enterarse de algunas cosas, en especial si se harían públicas para el resto del Santuario de todos modos. Lo único que hacía, al permitirle participar en las actividades reservadas únicamente para los Dorados, era darle la primicia. Además lo había hablado con Atenea y a la joven Diosa tampoco le gustaba la idea de mantener a la chica en la oscuridad sobre cosas de las cuales se enteraría tarde o temprano. Le parecía que eso sería hacerla menos y no le gustaba, porque, fuera del rango que tuviera, sabía que ella y Saga se veían como iguales, y no era de su agrado que esa armonía entre ellos se rompiera si no era sumamente necesario. Además, la chica le caía bien y le gustaba que la trataba de una manera un tanto diferente que sus Saintias, por ejemplo. Ellas la trataban con devoción, como la Diosa que era, y todos sus Santos Dorados hacían básicamente lo mismo. Alfa y sus amigas no eran TAN así. Por supuesto le tenían respeto, pero, en especial Alfa, tendía a tratarla más acorde a su edad, y eso le gustaba. También tenía la intención de hablar con ella un buen día de esos, nada más para conocerla mejor y hablar sobre el mundo de fuera, porque era un tema que tenían en común.   
Por la noche la cena se llevó a cabo normal y tranquila. Decidieron las actividades que harían con los invitados y también planearon un día en el que podrían reunirse los Doce (técnicamente 14) ahí arriba con ambos Dioses y el ejército de Poseidón. Shion no estaba del todo seguro si debía invitar a Alfa, porque a fin de cuentas sería una reunión tan solo con los de mayor rango de ambos bandos. Por el otro lado, seguramente Poseidón querría tener a Thetis ahí también, y ella técnicamente no era del más alto rango. Suponía que lo iba a discutir con Atenea y con Poseidón, a ver qué decidían.   
Y por fin fue la hora. Todos regresaron a sus Templos, listos, para, por la mañana, recibir a las visitas. Y Kanon, por supuesto, decidió mejor encerrarse en su cuarto y poner películas porque no tenía nada de ganas de dormir, de nuevo, y no tenía tampoco intenciones de dar incontables vueltas en su cama hasta el amanecer.

A ver qué les deparaba el siguiente día.


End file.
